Paper Dolls
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: "Humans are delicate-soft. Their demure nature makes them incapable of understanding the harsh realities of the world they live in. They should be handled with care, like they are made of glass or perhaps something even more fragile-like paper dolls." Chapter 5 and 6 have been combined. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Humans are delicate-soft. Their demure nature makes them incapable of understanding the harsh realities of the world they live in. They should be handled with care, like they are made of glass or perhaps something even more fragile-like paper dolls."

00

Humans. That's what we were. We lived in fear of the night and even at times, of the day. The creatures that roamed our world, that ruled our world, made sure that we knew we could never be truly safe, not even in the human sector. Our lives could go on, but in reality, we were only a food source; something to keep alive to keep them alive.

I had a feeling my world would be interrupted by one of these. It was bound to happen. One could never truly stay away from the creatures of the night. But his eyes, those are what captivated me. I was always told to never look into their eyes. Their eyes equaled your death.

I wish I had. I wish with everything in me, that I had turned away.

00

preview of "Paper Dolls"

Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!

I hope you all are doing well. I have been working for some time on multiple stories and I hope you are all as excited as I am about whats to come in the next few months!

I enjoyed reading your reviews for The Queens-and I understand that I didn't go in-depth with the battle. I probably should have. Maybe one of these days I'll add to it. But, in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this new story and continue following "Give your heart a break" and "Monster".

=)

00

Black coats and hoods littered the sidewalk as the rain from the heavens poured down. The streets were oddly full, despite the excessive amount of water. Everyone was used to the rain by now, as it had continued to pour for months; a solid drizzle with winds that beat the earth, as if the heavens were trying to wash away the sins of the world.

Sapphire eyes moved quickly as a small body darted around the crowded sidewalk.

Serena eyed those moving beside her, their deadpan faces made her cringe; their eyes, void of any hope, seemed to melt into the black coats and darkened sky. While she knew her face probably had a similar look, she wondered if everyone had truly lost all hope for themselves. Had everyone just realized they were simply a number? Was everyone just waiting for their number to be called?

Pulling her hood down further, Serena glared as the light blinked red. Stopping on the curb as cars rolled on by; their slow movements a blessing, considering the puddles that were forming everywhere. When people began to shove their way back onto the street, Serena darted through them once again, her smaller form allowing her to weave in and out.

She eyed the bright green sign up ahead and smiled. She was actually going to be early for work. She had made sure to get up an hour earlier than normal just to make sure she hauled herself out of bed. Serena grinned as she thought that maybe the earth was crying because of the ungodly hour.

Yawning, she pushed the glass door open, hearing the soft jingle of the bell her boss, Lita Kino, refused to take down.

The early birds were already situated around the small bakery; coffee and pastries in soft pink napkins were on every available table. Serena took a much needed breath of air and allowed her body to take in the sweet aroma that lingered throughout the café, even hours after everything was baked for the day.

Walking towards the back, Serena smiled as she saw Lita dancing with a tray of cookies, her lips singing a tune Serena could hardly make out. Deciding her early hours deserved an appropriate entrance, Serena braced her hands on her hips and took a wide stance. Taking a deep breath, she grinned as her voice carried all the way out to the sitting area, "I'm here!"

Lita turned quickly, a smile gracing her features, "Say it isn't so! You're actually early for your shift!"

Serena shrugged as she grinned and removed her heavy black coat and matching scarf.

"I went to bed early last night-tried what you suggested. Amazing what sleep can do when you actually go to bed on time!"

Lita whistled, humor dancing across her emerald eyes, "Imagine that."

Reaching for her light pink apron, Serena grinned as she tied it tightly around her small waist, "I know. Don't worry. I won't be making this a habit."

Lita placed the tray of cookies down, filling the plastic container that would hold their sweetness.

Serena felt her mouth water at the chunks of chocolate placed perfectly in each cookie. Her stomach rumbled; a testament that she had failed to have dinner last night. Not by choice of course, rather, lack of funds. With her mouthwatering, Serena glanced at her auburn hair friend and back again. Her stomach thinking before her brain could catch up,

"Say Leets, can I have one?"

She watched Lita look up, a sad smile on her face. She knew Lita was doing the best she could. People feared to venture out sometimes, instead staying inside their homes, hoping their number would never be called. With that fear, many businesses had gone under. Not to mention when the round-up came, some employees never showed up again.

When those evil creatures decided on a "lottery" for the humans was beyond Serena. They were the night walkers-capable of snapping a car in half if they wanted too; sharp teeth that would sink into the flesh of any animal-human or non-alike. Their pale skin, a reminder that if the sun ever came out, they wouldn't be favored by its bright rays. But, with each passing day the sun continued to hide; as if it wanted to contribute to this mad world that had been created.

Each year they followed through with a round-up of sorts. Serena shivered at the thought. Humans had thought the round-up for cattle was humane-now they had become the cattle and suddenly the view wasn't favored. Each human was given a number upon birth and when that number was called, they were required to report to the market or auction center. What happened there, Serena was unsure, but she could only imagine. The human world had been plagued with these creatures since the beginning-though they chose to live in silence, within the shadows. She wished they had remained there-legends to be talked about but never seen. Instead they made themselves known.

Roughly one hundred years ago they had removed themselves from the darkness-from the legends and made themselves known. Broken into clans, each night walker clan played different roles. However, the most feared, the ones who gathered the humans to be scarified were the _Mortis Mercator._

Serena felt her entire body shake at the thought, 'the death merchants.'

"Serena?"

Glancing up, Serena looked wide eyed at Lita, "Sorry, what was that?"

Lita smiled, shaking her head, her auburn hair swaying with the move, "Coming in early is not a good thing for you. You space out even earlier than normal." Lita chuckled, "Here."

Serena could only grin back, accepting the chocolate cookie, "Thanks, Leets. You're the best."

Nodding Lita grabbed the container and moved towards the front, "I have a sandwich in the back for you as well." With a wink, Lita marched out.

Upon hearing the bell ring, Serena sighed as she took a quick bite of her cookie and rushing to the front counter. She slowed her approach as she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as the chocolate flavor finally settled on her tongue. Lita truly was the best baker.

Hearing Lita's soft gasp had Serena looking up. Her eyes widened at the sight before her and she felt all the blood leave her light colored face. Snapping her eyes towards Lita, and then the rest of the patrons, Serena swallowed and stepped forward slightly, her sapphire eyes watching the man before her.

He stood proud, easily past six feet, his body encased in a black trench coat; the front was buttoned with shiny gold buttons, similar to an old military coat. His long legs were wrapped in black slacks, accompanied by a heavy pair of black boots. She eyed his stance; shoulders back, hands clasped casually behind his back. Allowing her eyes to travel up, she took in his pale complexion; a common trait among the night walkers and finally landed on the deepest set of blue eyes Serena had to admit, she had ever seen. His pitch black hair that shifted towards his eyes seemed to complete the ensemble. He looked almost human, but everyone in the cafe knew. Their bodies told them to flee from the creature standing not even five feet in front of her. Though she could tell he hadn't fed; his eyes the deep blue instead of the startling red.

Serena swallowed, knowing, especially as his eyes traveled to her throat, that it would draw his attention. When his first response was to smile, his lips closed, covering what she knew would be pointy teeth, Serena glared, her resolve set in place, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened for a moment and then he seemed to grin, "Is it not customary to greet your guests with a 'hello'?"

His voice was smooth, but rich and deep. She caught the faint hint of an accent but ignored it. Narrowing her eyes, Serena eyed the other customers. She could tell by their stance that many of them were getting ready to bolt from their seats. With the amount of customers they already received, having a night walker come in would decrease their customer base even more. Squaring her shoulders back, Serena lifted her chin. While she knew her five foot two frame wasn't intimidating, she owed it to Lita, who stood behind the rack of cookies, her emerald eyes still wide.

"Hello." she gritted out, " Now, what do you want?"

His eyes looked up towards the hand written menu and Serena swore she was going to develop a twitch watching him mouth the menu softly to himself.

"A coffee, please."

Eyeing him, Serena lifted a brow, "Are you serious?"

His long fingers reached up to unbutton the coat, moving at a speed her eyes could keep up with. Within the next moment, Serena eyed the wallet he carried out of a hidden pocket. Pulling out the proper amount of coins and setting them on the counter, he smiled, pointy teeth and all, "Very. No sugar please."

Moving himself to a window seat, again at a normal pace, he sat down and stared out at the rain. Glancing towards Lita and watching her shrug, her eyes still wide, Serena moved towards the cups and coffee machine.

Hearing a few chairs scrape the floor and the bell ring, Serena could only sigh as the smell of the steaming coffee traveled up to her nose. Looking back towards the man in black, she placed a lid on the container and moved cautiously towards him.

"Your coffee."

When he looked up, Serena forced herself not to stare. Staring into their eyes was a deadly game after all.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Serena looked back at Lita and then turned back towards the man, watching him sip his coffee, "Why are you here?"

He lifted a dark brow and leaned back into the wicker chair; his added weight making it groan from the pressure.

"I'm drinking coffee."

Placing her hands on her hips and feeling a tad braver, Serena pressed on, "Your kind doesn't like coffee. Why are you here?"

His long fingers circled around the plastic cup, his head turned back towards the rain that slipped across the glass enclosure. He looked sad for a moment, but Serena quickly shook her head at such a thought. Thinking of them with any human emotions was a grave error-one that could lead to an early death or something much worse-to become one of them. She glared down, waiting for his answer.

"I see that I am not welcome here today."

He looked up, their eyes catching, and Serena found it difficult to move away as the whispers started in her mind. It was like a soft caress at first; humming lightly, seductively. Nodding her head, she looked away. She scolded herself on such behavior.

"No, your kind is not."

Nodding, he stood, his taller frame forcing her to step back or fear being touched within the small space.

"The coffee is delicious."

Serena swallowed as she eyed him cautiously. She watched as his head turned slightly as if contemplating something. His eyes continued to shift, not making direct contact with her own. He moved back and Serena heard herself gasp as he gave a perfect bow.

"My lady."

Glaring at the insinuation, Serena folded her arms across her chest, "I am not your lady. Leave."

He smiled again, his pearly whites shining perfectly in the dim light.

"Of course, as the lady requests."

Within a blink, and the small sound of the bell, Serena eyed the spot he had been standing in only to find it completely empty.

"Serena! Are you okay?"

Lita's grasp on her arm pulled her from the daze she found herself in. Did she just demand a night walker to leave? And he followed through?

She turned as Lita shook her gently, "Earth to Serena?"

"I'm alright, Lita. He left though."

Lita nodded, the other patrons sighing as they too sat back down.

"I'm surprised he listened. Normally they are rather prideful."

Serena nodded as she eyed the door. Something wasn't right about the situation. Her entire being had warning bells going off telling her this wasn't the last time she would encounter him.

No. He had come in for a purpose and Serena had a feeling he would be back.

oo

dun dun dun!

Reviews/opinions/thoughts? I adore them all!

**Спасибо! **

~LAla


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews so far!

I'm glad you're all enjoying what I write. =)

I don't have much to say so alas, enjoy the story!

00

Serena sighed as she glanced out the window of the café, the streets slowly being deserted as the rain continued to come down. It was barely three in the afternoon and they had yet to receive another patron for over two hours.

The round- up was soon and Serena felt a shiver run across her body at the thought. Perhaps people were preparing themselves and their children for it again. Though the night walkers never took anyone under eighteen, Serena wondered if that was due to their idea of civility or they simply didn't enjoy the blood of children. Shaking her mass of golden tresses, she moved away from the window and towards the door, clicking its lock in place.

"You sure you want to close up shop early, Lita?"

Lita looked up from sweeping the floor, her right hand on her hip while the other held on to the broom.

"Might as well, I don't think anyone else is coming in. I know this cuts your pay.." Lita trailed off, a look of sympathy passing over her face. Serena waved it off, she could live off of apples again.

"Don't worry about that. I just know how much this place means to you. And with that night walker coming in today…"

Lita nodded, "I know, it may hurt business. They normally don't travel alone. I wonder if he was a death merchant?"

Serena shrugged and moved back to the cloth on the table closest to the door. Grabbing the cloth, she began wiping everything down.

"Don't know and I really don't care. I just hope he doesn't come back again. I also hope his visit was just a fluke."

She watched Lita bite her bottom lip, a look of worry passing through, "Sere, I heard of some of the night walkers finding certain people more appealing than others. That even some humans have been able to breed with them. You don't think…?"

Serena's brow scrunched, she hadn't even considered that. Was there a customer he was following? Was it her or Lita? She looked over her friend, an amazon type woman with a full figure; wide hips, small waist, large chest. Surely any male creature would want someone like her to, as the night walkers called it, breed with; animals in every sense of the word, truly. Looking down at herself, she knew he wouldn't have found her acceptable. She had a small waist that much was true, mostly due to lack of food. But, overall, her appearance didn't scream, 'take me!'-at least not to her.

She had slight curves and she didn't feel her breasts were too small. Blinking, Serena realized what she was doing and shook her head, "I don't think he was in here looking for a breeder. Maybe he simply wanted coffee?"

"Serena, you know as well as I do that they don't enjoy our energy sources. He was following someone. I'm certain. Either as a meal or as a breeder."

Serena thought for a moment, tapping her chin, "But even the death merchants enforce a law for all night walkers to follow. They can't just do any random hunting or they will be killed."

Lita continued sweeping, a crease forming on her forehead, "I think we should hurry up and head home. Nikolai is coming over this evening."

Moving her thoughts away from the night walker, Serena grinned as she skipped towards her friend, "He is, is he?"

She watched the blush form on Lita's face and couldn't help but giggle, "He is a handsome guy, Leets. You're one lucky lady."

Lita returned her happy smile, "I am, and he treats me like a Queen."

"Well, let's hurry up then! Can't keep you from your Romeo!"

00

Serena pulled her coat closer around her as the wind picked back up. The rain still came down in soft droplets, but at least it hadn't been pouring like it had earlier. Surely she would be drenched by now. The streets were mostly empty; fair a few people here and there, all moving at a quick pace, never making eye contact.

Serena wondered what life looked like hundreds of years ago-where the world never knew what a night walker was or a death merchant. Where the stories were lost in pages of a book and not written down as history.

Moving across the street, Serena eyed massive scripts painted on the side of one building; its bright red color, a contrast to everything else that was gray, black, or brown. It was from the rebel group that continued to cause more problems for the humans then they actually solved.

There were stories that the rebel group was a mixture of human and lycan, or as some stories called them, werewolves. Serena had yet to ever see one, but considering the world she lived in, she didn't doubt their existence.

Seeing her building up ahead, Serena quickened her pace. It wasn't a good thing to be caught wondering the streets by yourself; an easy target for both human and night walker alike. While the biggest threat were the night walkers, people still had to worry about other humans as well. She shook her head. One would think that their current situation would bring the humans together, would make them hold strong as one race. Nope, that was asking too much it seemed.

Opening the door to her building, Serena glanced back, the feeling of being watched stopping her. Her eyes scanned the darkness, looking towards the windows of the other apartments and towards the roof tops.

It always felt like you were being watched in reality. So with that thought, Serena glanced around one last time and made her way inside.

The elevator was broken and so Serena groaned as she took the five flight of stairs needed to reach her level. She sighed as she made it up, her shoes squeaking on the tile with each step.

Her floor seemed even more quiet than usual. Her neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker seemed to be out, as their constant arguing couldn't be heard. She eyed her other neighbor's door, a young woman named Jenna and her darling son Phil were also quiet. Normally she heard his soft cries and Jenna's angelic voice hushing him. Her husband had been picked during the last round-up.

Shaking her head, she placed her key in the knob and entered her apartment. Reaching for the lamp, Serena cursed lightly when the blub refused to turn on. "Stupid light. Why do you always go out? Huh?"

Removing and tossing her coat on the small table beside her door, Serena removed her scarf as well. Walking further into her small studio apartment, she rubbed her hands together.

The heater in the building had gone out months ago and with the landlord no longer present, also do to last year's round-up, no one had been able to fix it.

Reaching towards another lamp, Serena grinned when it flickered on. But as she turned, she felt all the blood vanish from her face at what sat only a few feet from her in her only cushioned chair.

Instead of screaming, Serena found herself glaring, her heart racing inside her chest.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment!?"

She watched the night walker from this morning, his body in a comfortable position; his left leg bent with his ankle resting on his right knee. His trench coat had been removed and Serena noticed it laying on her bed behind him. His shirt was also black-a color favored by the night walkers it seemed, but it fit him. She shook her head slightly.

His deep navy blue eyes seemed to take her in, watching her breath in and out. She almost felt like holding her breath, wondering if this was simply a nightmare and today had simply been a dream.

"You asked me to leave the café."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Serena found herself glaring even more, making sure not to make direct contact with his eyes, "So you thought coming to my home was another option?" She wanted to yelp as her nails dug deeply into her palms, her hands fisted tightly on each side of her.

"You never said it wasn't."

He stood, again at a normal pace her eyes could keep up with and Serena swore as she noticed her body move a step back from him. She hated to admit it but he was gorgeous. He was surely past six feet; a body that she could tell was sculpted, even with the clothing covering him. His face seemed to be chiseled and frozen to appear young. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed he was just a few years her senior-perhaps around twenty five or so. His lips were tinted lightly red, though not from blood-not from feeding. Perhaps a natural color she had never noticed on a night walker before. Though, she had to admit, she had rarely ever seen one this close before. With that thought Serena shook her head again, a habit to help remove her thoughts.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Do you have coffee or tea?"

Jerking her head back as he moved towards her small two seater kitchen table, Serena watched him pull out a chair and take a seat. He smiled then, his lips hiding his fangs. She could almost hear a slight accent once again. But as his words sunk in, Serena felt her eyes widen.

The shock alone had Serena turning fully to face him, "You came to my apartment for coffee or some tea?"

His right hand fingers drummed lightly on the table as he nodded, his body once again seemed to be relaxed, comfortable.

Placing her hands on her hips and puffing her chest out, Serena huffed, "Why are you in my apartment, night walker?"

"Darien."

Serena blinked, "What?"

"You may call me Darien."

Taking a much needed deep breath, Serena took a few steps back to grab his coat, her eyes never leaving his position. Grabbing it, she took a few tentative steps forward once again and tossed his coat in his general direction. He caught it and layed it across his lap before she could blink.

"I don't care what your name is. I want you out of my apartment. The death merchants do have laws and you can't drink my blood unless I'm called for the round-up. Now, leave!"

She watched him smile again, his fangs coming into view as he seemed to contemplate her words.

"That is true, Serena, was it?" He turned towards her fully, "I am not here to drink your blood, though the smell of it is enticing."

Swallowing, Serena glared but looked down, "Then answer my question. Why are you here?" As an afterthought, Serena pressed on, "You also can't breed until the round-up."

His deep chuckle seemed to vibrate across her skin, making it tingle. She knew the night walkers were capable of seducing –they were known to be masters of it. Shaking her head, feeling her hair sweep across her back, she dared to glance up and saw he was no longer sitting at her table.

Yelping, she moved back as he stood before her-her eyes leveled with the center of his chest. His hand reached out and traced her jaw line and Serena felt her breathing speed up, the blood rushing everywhere. Wide-eyed, she watched as he seemed entranced with touching her face, lightly, his cold fingers a reminder against her warmer flesh.

Without even realizing it, Serena felt her eyes lift, watching his face fully. He really was beautiful. She knew that the term was mostly reserved for women, but she couldn't help it. Handsome just didn't seem to cut it. Everything about him seemed to be perfect. She almost hated him for his flawless skin. His lashes were dark and long, surrounding the gorgeous blue. His eyes shifted then and before she could bother to turn her head away, she heard the soft whispers once again enter her mind.

They lulled her, and she couldn't find a reason to make it stop. They promised deep passion and as the whispers continued, the images they formed in her mind had her knees weak. He was leaning over her, his chest bare against ruby red satin sheets. She could almost feel it against her skin as she saw herself beneath him, crying out in ecstasy.

With that, Serena heard herself truly cry out and fall back, the spell breaking.

With her eyes excessively wide, she stared up at the monster standing before her, her hands sprayed out on the floor, keeping her up.

"What just happened?"

"I'm sorry."

Glancing up, she scrambled back as he kneeled beside her, his elbows resting on his knees as he balanced himself effortlessly on the balls of his feet.

"Why are you here?"

She heard him sigh, but refused to make eye contact again.

"I am drawn to you."

Gasping slightly, Serena turned her head away as she felt his fingers once again caress her jawline. If he wanted to do anything, she knew she was truly powerless to stop him and would the Death Merchants truly care about their laws if she was harmed? Shaking her head, she scrambled back further and glared.

"Stop touching me!"

He nodded and stood, leaning down he offered her his hand.

Serena felt like swatting it away but knew she'd probably hurt herself in the process if she did. Standing on her own, she eyed him warily. A part of her realized that she hadn't even bothered screaming for help or tried to run. It would be a futile attempt, but one any normal human would have tried. Instead, she continued to face this creature head on-knowing he could probably snap her neck in half a second. But as she looked at him, her heart slowly going back to a normal pace, she had the feeling he wasn't in her apartment to hurt her-maybe not even to hunt her. Licking her dry lips, she moved away from her bed area and around him, noticing his eyes watching her the entire time. When she had her back to her kitchen she felt safe enough to speak.

"You're drawn to me?"

Cocking his head to the side, Serena noticed the action was similar to what a dog would do; she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. He seemed to catch on and grinned.

"I am."

Alright, one question finally answered. Nodding her head, she probed further, "Why?"

He moved again to the kitchen table and sat down, his eyes moving over her body-though Serena didn't feel it to be in a sexual way-rather, more like an animal taking in its surroundings.

"I can't truly explain it. I smelled you and followed the scent. My body reacted to your smell." He paused for a moment, his teeth poking through on a smile he wore, "You're in heat."

Serena blushed at the casual way he said it, then her eyes widened, "Excuse me?!"

He shrugged, "I told you earlier, it's an enticing smell."

"You said my blood was enticing, not my…" she swallowed, " not that!"

He produced a full smile and Serena found that even though the fangs were down right frightening, it didn't look odd on him.

"It smells similar to me."

A thought finally occurred to her and Serena found herself taking steps back from him. When her body hit the counter and her hands gripped the edge, she stopped, "I will not be a breeder!"

He chuckled again, his chest moving from the slight force, "A breeder can be used by any night walker. I would never suffer you to such a fate, nor would I share."

Eyeing him, Serena felt her hands grip the counter even tighter. Nothing he was saying made much sense. He smelled her but didn't want to make her a breeder? She knew that night walkers could produce children with other night walkers, but the only gender every produced were male. If a nightwalker bred with a human, females could be produced. The only issue was the human was lucky or unlucky, depending on how one looked at it, to survive giving birth to a creature such as that. If she did, then she was passed off to produce another.

She picked her brain, but found that she couldn't recall any other information on it. Looking towards him again, Serena regained some strength, "I want you to leave and never return."

He shook his head as he looked towards the only window in the small space. "I will leave for now, if that is your wish. But I fear I cannot stay away."

Pushing off the counter, Serena felt her blood boil as she approached him, "You will do so! Leave me alone! I would rather be sucked dry then have you 'smell' me every again!"

The look on his face almost had her gasping. He seemed tortured by such a thought but he stood, and it was only then Serena realized how close she had gotten to him. He smiled down, no teeth, as he brought his hand up to trace her jawline once again.

"You are tired and hungry. I will leave you be for the evening. I placed some food in your fridge."

With her brow furrowed, Serena watched him move towards the window and open it. Crouching through, he stopped and tipped his head, "I will see you again, Serena."

00

I've always liked a man who was straight forward. hmmm...hahaha

Reviews/thoughts/opinions!

~LAla


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!

I hope you have been enjoying my own take on the supernatural! :)

I want to thank everyone who has read this story and especially, to those who have reviewed it. It's greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated to continue writing. So, THANK YOU!

I don't have much to say so ENJOY!

00

Awaking from her slumber seemed extra difficult as the rain pelted the window and the wind howled across the building. Her dreams had been filled with empty screams and images of the night walker who continued to be a thorn in her side.

Eyeing her clock on the wall, Serena sighed as it ticked by slowly: its four am hour, ungodly and unfair. Sighing and pulling her covers up higher, Serena contemplated the arrival of the night walker.

Why did he come to her, specifically? What did his words truly mean? Was he playing a game? Teasing her with life, telling her everything was going to be okay only to hunt her down and drink her slowly? Night walkers weren't really trustworthy creatures. Their very nature was to kill. To suck the life force out of her kind: the human race.

Serena shivered as another massive gust of wind raddled her windows, allowing slips of air through the cracks around the window pane. Eyeing the clock once more, she groaned as she tossed the blankets off and sat up. Slipping her feet on the cold floor, she yelped at the contact, bringing her knees to her chest. Grabbing her overstuffed comforter, she wrapped it around her shoulders and eyed the curtained off section that held her shower, toilet, and sink. Counting to three, she made a mad dash to the rugs situated beside her shower. Pulling the blanket closed that blocked off her bathroom to the rest of the apartment, she turned on the shower and grimaced as the pipes grumbled, signifying their own distaste for the early hours. Sitting down on the rug, she stuffed her feet inside her comforter and waited to see if the water would offer any warmth.

"There has to be a reason as to he's here. There has to be. He's a night walker. Their kind doesn't really take up 'friendships' with humans." Tapping her chin, she eyed the water and wished for something to heat up her studio.

"Maybe Lita is right. Maybe he is looking for a breeder-but even then, he'd have to wait until the round-up to even approach me. Why did he approach me? Better yet," Serena's eyes widened as she realized she had never asked him a rather important question, "How did he know where I lived?"

The steam from the shower removed her from her thoughts as she climbed in quickly and began scrubbing and washing her hair. Warm water was a blessing, and not every time was one promised a warm shower.

00

Pulling her coat and scarf even closer to her body, Serena eyed the still nearly empty sidewalks and streets. A few people littered around, but the early hour mixed with the heavy weather had most people staying inside. Moving faster as she skipped around growing puddles, Serena glanced up as she came towards Lita's Bakery. Frowning, she noticed her amazon friend standing outside in the rain with a tall man beside her. Still too far off to yell or even hear their conversation, she simply pulled her coat tighter once again.

Watching them, Serena gathered their evening hadn't gone well as Lita's posture showed frustration, her hands flying up and down constantly. Crossing the final street towards them, Lita's companion lifted his head and appeared to sniff the air-Lita's movements stopped as she looked around. When his head turned towards her, Serena almost stopped walking from the dark look that possessed his features, his icy blue eyes looking on with hatred.

"Serena!"

Blinking, Serena nodded towards her friend and made the final stretch to stand beside her. She tried to smile, but his unfriendly face was enough to make a shiver run and up down her spine.

"I know, I'm early. Couldn't sleep."

Watching Lita's emerald eyes snap towards the man beside her, she decided to keep her full attention on her friend, "We can prepare some cookies and stuff."

She watched Lita nod as she fished through her trench coat to find her keys, glaring at her companion, Serena watched Lita cock her head, almost an order to leave as she opened the door to her shop.

"Serena?"

Snapping out of her zone, Serena tried to smile as Lita's companion turned and walked away.

00

Wrapping her apron around her petite waist, Serena ventured, "So who was that?"

Watching Lita's back stiffen, her own hands pausing from tying her apron, Serena couldn't help but feel, for the first time, unsure around her.

"One of Nikolai's friends. We bumped into each other as I was coming into work."

"What were you two talking about? It seemed like you were arguing."

Again, she watched Lita's entire posture stiffen. Her hands kneading dough much harder than normal, "He was just being a jerk, that's all."

Serena wanted to pry, truly she did. However, Lita's lips had set into a frown, her emerald eyes focused too intently on the task at hand. Instead of prying, Serena did what came naturally to her-keeping the conversation light.

"So, you know I haven't had any of your mint drop cookies in a while. You should make some and pack some up for me. After all, I am here early."

Hearing the soft chuckle of her friend, Serena grinned from ear to ear. At least she'd have a tasty treat tonight.

00

The storm hadn't bothered to let up, even as the clock struck three, signaling Serena's shift was over. For once, a full day of work had been completed. Smiling, she eyed the little pink bag of goodies that Lita had left beside her coat as she pulled on her navy blue scarf and matching coat. Sticking the cookies in her front pocket, she tapped them to make sure they were secure and smiled. She would be having dessert before dinner tonight!

"Bye, Leets! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She watched Lita wave, as another customer stepped forward. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she moved into the walking traffic. Today, everyone seemed to be comfortable walking side by side, not allowing any room for her to weave in or out. Sighing at the slow movement, Serena grumbled as her stomach growled at not being fed lunch.

Stopping at a corner, she eyed the big screens that played above, reminders of the round-up playing over and over again.

"Every citizen must do their job-my butt."

Earning a few sideway glances from the strangers beside her, Serena shrugged as the light turned green and again the crowd moved forward.

Finally coming upon her street, Serena's stomach couldn't take it anymore and she reached in to grab the bag of cookies. Smiling, she lifted them up and caught sight of the man from before; the man Lita identified as Nikolai's friend, stepping out her building. His platinum hair stood out against the gray and brown buildings along. He wasn't alone as she saw a dark haired man standing beside a black SUV. Looking around quickly, she slipped behind one of the stair stoops and she hunched down, her heart racing.

Whispering to herself and she peaked her head around the stoop, she watched him slide inside the black SUV, "Why is he here?!"

As the car started up, Serena's eyes widened. Thinking quickly, she dropped the cookies and grabbed her scarf, pulling it over her golden hair, praying they wouldn't notice her as they drove by. Keeping her head down, she kept one eye open as the car sped past her and turned a corner, its tires screeching from the speed and wet pavement.

Placing her hand on her chest, Serena stayed where she was for a few more minutes, her mind trying to figure out why he would be anywhere near her apartment. Glancing towards the corner they turned down, Serena breathed deeply, trying to calm her heart.

"It's just a coincidence. Yeah. That's it. He was visiting a friend who happened to live in the same building as me." Nodding her head and grabbing her cookies, she stuffed them back in her pocket and stood. Her body froze at the sight before her.

Two dark figures stood in front of her apartment building-their clothes almost identical to what Darien wore: Long black trench coats that stopped around their calves. Black pants stuffed into black military style boots.

Before she could re-enter her hiding place, they turned towards her-their red eyes undeniable.

Her hands trembled as she shook her head in disbelief, "No."

Knowing it was a futile attempt but figuring she had to try, Serena turned and ran.

The wet pavement seemed to be working against her as she tumbled down only a few feet from where she originally stood. Screaming at herself, she glanced back and saw they hadn't even moved; their eyes still on her.

Trying to stand, she cried out as she applied pressure on her right ankle. Whimpering, she looked back and still, they stood.

Turning straight, she screamed as another black clothed figure stood before her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Glancing up, blue met blue as she felt her body stumble backwards, his arms wrapped quickly around her small waist.

"Darien?"

"You're hurt."

Blinking, Serena glanced back and still, the other nightwalkers stayed put: their red eyes unblinking.

"I don't care. Why are they here?"

"Let's get you inside before you get sick. I need to check your ankle."

Serena screeched as she was literally swept into his arms within an instant. He moved towards the other nightwalkers and Serena felt every hair on her body stand on end. Her tiny fists pounded on his chest as he got closer.

"No! I will not let you all drink my blood! Let me go! Put me down!"

Feeling and hearing his soft chuckle, she looked up as he pulled her body closer to his own, almost cuddling her to him.

"They will not touch you; they were here to protect you."

That had her stopping as he stood before the other two, her head turning slightly towards them, her body pushing into his, almost begging for protection.

She watched them give a slight bow to her, their red eyes focused solely on her. The blood coloring was unnerving, though she didn't hear any whispers in her mind as she kept eye contact, her heart racing. Both had blonde hair and similar builds; their pale skin almost shinning in the little light given from alcove above the door.

"We apologize for scaring you, Ms. Serena. We smelled the dogs and wanted to make sure you made it inside."

"Dogs?" Serena blinked, "What dogs?"

Darien interrupted any further conversation, his voice commanding not asking, "She is cold and tired, I will discuss this with your two later."

Both bowed and before Serena could even blink, they were gone.

"Hey! What were they talking about?"

She watched Darien glance up and she heard herself give a squeak as they moved through the air, his feet landing on the fire escape next to her window. Glancing down, she eyed the five story drop.

Looking up at the annoying creature, she glared, "We have doors!"

Within another moment, they were inside her apartment.

"Put me down already!"

Hearing him chuckle again, she felt the soft give of her mattress as she stared up at the demon before her.

"You may let go of my jacket, unless you wish for me to join you?"

Glancing at her hands, Serena yelped as she jumped back and let go, realizing that her fingers had been wrapped tightly around the fabric of his clothes.

"Why are you back? I told you not to come back."

She watched as he ignored her, his eyes fixated on her right ankle as his hands plopped off her shoe-his cold hands wrapping gently around her ankle, rubbing it softly. "Does it hurt?"

The blush moved across her face as she tried to pull her ankle away, "I'll be fine. I don't need you to take care of me."

"It looks to be twisted, not sprained. You should stay off of it for at least a full day. I'll make sure to post a letter to your work door."

Serena's eyes widened as he moved away and towards the kitchen.

"You will do no such thing! I want you out of here! Out of my life!"

The demon before her seemed to ignore her outcry as he pulled food from the fridge.

She moved to get off the bed and watched his head turn sharply.- shaking 'no' as she slide closer to the edge. Ignoring him, Serena slipped off the bed and winced.

"You are a stubborn woman."

Glancing up, Serena felt a grin spread across her lips, "I am. Now, as you can see, I can move by myself and take care of myself. Now, leave."

She huffed as he turned his back towards her, ignoring her once again.

"Nightwalkers must be hard of hearing."

His chuckled moved throughout the apartment at that as he pulled her one plate off the shelf above him.

"You're hungry, here, eat."

Serena lifted a golden brow as she undid her coat and took off the navy blue scarf, eyeing the sandwich he placed on the table before her, "You poisoned it."

Hearing his sigh, Serena once again smiled.

"Serena, if I wished to do you harm, poison would not be my choice."

Limping lightly towards the table and taking a seat, she eyed him once again, one of her slim fingers poking at the sandwich he made, "Why are you back again and why did you have other nightwalkers watching my apartment?"

Watching him pull out the other chair, she glared as he made himself comfortable, "You would not understand."

Bringing the plate up to her nose, she took a slight sniff and heard her stomach grumble. Shrugging, she placed the plate down and took a bite. She glanced up as he watched her, his eyes focused solely on her throat.

Swallowing gently, she cleared her throat, "Why wouldn't I understand?"

His eyes moved back up, not making full contact, "Apricari."

Scrunching her brow, Serena eyed the creature before her, "What does that mean?"

She watched as he leaned forward, his hands only inches from her own, "To bring the sun to oneself."

Blinking, Serena moved slightly back as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"And that means…"

Hearing him sigh, Serena glanced up again, "I cannot explain it any further. It is something that you will come to understand. Finishing eating, your hunger is evident."

Glaring, Serena shoved the remainder of the sandwich in her mouth.

"I don't need another boss-thank you very much. And while the sandwich was delicious, I'd like you to leave and never come back."

Shaking his head, he grabbed the plate and moved once again to her small kitchen. His larger size making her apartment appear even smaller.

Standing and wincing, Serena ignored the slight pain and moved towards the creature that refused to leave her alone, "Stop ignoring me! I want you to leave!"

Before she could take another breath, she gasped at the soft feel of her mattress below her and the hard steel of the creature above her. She sucked in air, as her heart raced against her chest. She swore it would break through her skin any second.

Trying her hardest to be brave, she eyed the man above her, "Get off!"

"Listen well, Serena. I am not going anywhere. You will learn soon enough as to why I am here. You will stop fighting me as my patience is wearing thin, especially as your scent is making this very difficult. You will submit to me, for your own safety."

Feeling her spine snap at his domineering attitude, Serena could only turn her most hateful glare on him, "I will do no such thing. Get off!"

Sucking in a lung-full of air, she watched his lips pull back into a smile, his fangs glinting in the low light. Serena wasn't sure she felt as brave as she had a second ago. When his body leaned down, she turned her head and slammed her eyes shut.

His warm breath, a complete contrast to his cold fingers wrapped around her wrists, sent shivers throughout her body, "I normally have a tight control over the demon inside- but as you fight me, I am finding it more difficult to control him," Feeling his tongue slip across her pulse, her eyes flew open at his next words, "He desperately wants a taste."

Shaking, in fear or anticipation, Serena felt her lips tremble as she spoke, "Please, Darien."

Within an instant, his body moved off of hers and Serena watched him as he stood stiffly, his eyes darting towards her one window. She sat up at the growl that emanated from his person.

She cried out as the window opened and another figure slipped inside.

"I am sorry to frighten you, Ms. Serena."

Eyeing one of the nightwalkers from before, she watched Darien move closer to her, his body blocking hers from the other one.

"What do you want, Jakob?"

Serena leaned to the side to eye the blonde nightwalker, noticing his eyes had turned to a sky blue instead of the frightening blood red from before.

"They had a scout. He disappeared before we could pinpoint his exact location."

Blinking, Serena felt like screaming at not knowing what they were discussing. Before she could speak, Darien glanced back towards her, "We will discuss this later- you are scaring her. I want a patrol."

With a slight bow, the one named Jakob glanced her way one last time and was out the window-his fast movements making her head spin.

Gathering her thoughts, she turned back towards Darien, "What the hell is going on?"

Hearing his sigh, Serena felt like screaming.

"I will tell you soon. Until then, know that you are safe."

"You will answer me!"

Watching a dark brow lift, Serena remembered what he spoke earlier and slammed her lips shut, not wanting to have his body over hers again. While he continued to say she was safe around him, her natural instincts told her to fear him.

His voice broke through her musings, "I will be back tomorrow. You need your rest."

Serena blinked as she stared at the empty space before her, her window once again shut.

Screaming in frustration, her hands fisted around her comforter. Glaring at the window and the rain that slipped down its smooth surface, wondered what sins she had committed in her life to deserve what was happening now.

00

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?

I appreciate them all!

~LAla


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!

EDITED: I went ahead and combined chapter 5 with chapter 6. It just made more sense to do so. Thank you summerrblondae for pointing that out to me!

For some reason, this chapter was difficult to get out. It's not completely done-well it is, just the next one will also just continue it. But I wanted to get this one out before I changed my mind. :)

I should be updating Give your heart a break this week as well. I also have The Queens actually written down! Yes. That one took some time. I wanted to add an additional chapter, hence why I removed the original ending and put it as incomplete.

I hope, in the next few months, to be posting an original story on .com. Once it's posted, I will let everyone know!

Anyways, thank you for being patient and I hope I'm still making you all happy with this story line.

00

The ticking of the clock only seemed to wind her up more as Serena watched the minutes go by. It was well past three am and she had yet to actually fall asleep. Her thoughts plagued by the nightwalker, his name she refused to utter at the moment, who literally waltzed into her life.

She grabbed the faded pink brush from her night stand and absently ran it through her golden locks. Nothing he said or did made any sense. Nightwalkers were not known for their kindness, and yet, he seemed to want to protect her from-well, from something. Biting her lower lip in concentration she couldn't help but contemplate another alternative: what if that something was actually trying to protect her from him?

Switching her thoughts, Serena moved towards the platinum haired man that had been arguing with Lita, the same man who had been inside her apartment building.

She wasn't stupid. The coincidence was just too much. But was he friend or foe? His eyes scared her more than Dar-the nightwalkers, oddly.

His steel blue eyes were cold as they looked down upon her in the rain. Serena had never really feared much in her life. After all, what could be worst then being sucked dry or turned into a breeder? But, after running into Lita's friend, Serena couldn't help but shutter at the malicious thoughts she saw play behind his cold eyes.

Eyeing the clock once again, Serena groaned and fell into her pillow. It was nearing four now. Knowing her ankle would prevent her from making the trek to Lita's bakery, Serena plopped it up more on the pillows.

Feeling her eyes slowly close, she wondered what time Dari-the nightwalker would return. Would he announce his presence? Would he take a "sip" as she slept?

With those thoughts, Serena fell into a fitful sleep.

00

The pounding on her door awoke her much earlier then she had wanted, it's excessive ringing an annoying wake up call. Eyeing the clock on her wall, she groaned, realizing she had only slept three hours.

"I'm coming!" the bellow was one of pure annoyance and frustration.

Tossing the blankets aside, Serena winced as she applied what little amount of pressure she could on her ankle.

She paused for moment, wondering if a nightwalker would have the decency to knock. Laughing at the thought, she jumped when Lita's voice echoed through the cracks. Twisting the locks, Serena swung it open.

"Good morning to you too!"

She watched Lita look nervously around, her eyes darting inside her apartment.

"Serena, are you alright?"

Nodding, she stepped aside, her hand inviting her friend in. "Just tripped yesterday on my way home. My ankle is swollen."

Pointing to her indeed swollen ankle, she closed the door and limped cautiously to her favorite , and only, stuffed chair.

"Sorry I couldn't send word."

She watched Lita's brow furrow, confusion evident across her normally kind face. Her hand reached into a bag Serena had failed to notice and pulled out a white piece of paper. Her longer legs moving quickly as she brought it closer.

"This was on my door this morning."

Handing it to her, Serena scanned the words on the page. Eyes widening for a brief moment, she felt a nervous laugh escape her lips, "Maybe one of my neighbors who saw me fall took pity on me."

Lita's emerald eyes narrowed, any hint of concern slowly melting away.

"Is that so?"

Not liking the attitude, Serena stood and winced slightly.

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Lita?"

She watched her friend of five years swallow gently, her hand shoving the paper back inside her bag absently.

"Nothing. Just worried, that's all."

Lifting a golden brow, Serena shook her head, her arms crossing over her chest, "That's not an attitude of a concerned friend. You're accusing me of something. "

For the first time since Serena could remember, she watched her auburn hair friend look unsure, her eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"Speaking of which," Serena continued, "Why was your platinum haired friend at my apartment complex last night?"

Lita's head shot up quickly at that, her eyes widening slightly, "Kaleb was here?"

Serena watched her friend as she nodded, "Yes."

Biting her lower lip, she watched as Lita eyed the door, "I'm sorry Serena, I have to go."

Before Serena could say anything, Lita had already excited, the door slamming loudly in her wake.

Sighing in frustration, she limped towards the door and twisted the lock once again.

Turning, she cried out and slammed a hand to her heart as Darie-the nightwalker sat on the edge of her bed.

Steadying her heart, she took a few much needed breaths before she spoke, "Could you knock!? Or announce your presence?! What if I was in the shower?!"

She watched his lips spread, his fangs glinting in the low light, "What a beautiful thing that would be."

Blushing deeply, Serena placed her hands on her hips, her annoyance with Ltia transferring to him. Or, perhaps it was her annoyance with him that transferred to Lita and now back again. Either way, Serena was certain she was annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

He patted the spot beside him, his body encased in the black military style jacket once gold buttons seemed to glow off the little light she had.

Shaking her head, she stood where she was.

"Answer my question."

He seemed to sigh, though she wasn't sure.

"I told you I would be back. I wanted to make sure you didn't injury yourself further. I continue to forget how fragile your species is."

Rolling her eyes, Serena limped as she made her way back to the stuffed chair.

"We're not fragile. Your "species" is just unnatural."

She heard his deep laugh as she got comfortable. Looking back up, she breathed easy realizing he hadn't moved yet.

"Well, as you can see I decided not to go in today and to rest. You may leave now."

His head cocked lightly to the side as he regarded her. It was then that she noticed his eyes. They weren't red, but they weren't entirely blue either. Almost like a mixture between the two, as he stared.

As she returned it, the voices didn't stir within her mind and she narrowed her eyes as he continued to watch her, his unnerving eyes unblinking.

"Could you stop that? It makes me uncomfortable." Grabbing the blanket behind her, she pulled it over her shoulders and wrapped it casually around her body.

His voice was much closer as he spoke, her head whipping around and forcing body to lean into the cushion as his body inclined slightly above her own, his nose only inches from her face, "You are such an interesting creature. It is difficult not to stare. "His accent caught her ears once again, "So many emotions play across your face. I have never seen a human with such vivid expressions before. "

Trying to steady her heart, Serena swallowed as gently as she could. Licking her now dry lips, she stared at anything but him, her voice exasperated as she spoke, "Yes, well, it happens. Could you back up!"

Glaring up through her lashes, she watched his chiseled face seem to soften as his hand caught a length of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. He seemed entranced as he let it slip then caught it again.

"Everything about you intrigues me. Your face, hair, expressions, body…scent." His hand tightened as he spoke the last word and Serena dared not swallow as his eyes moved to connect with her own. The blood red still swirled within his blue orbs, though it seemed to be less and less with each passing moment.

"Why?"

She sucked in air as her lips betrayed her mind. 'Don't encourage him! Just get him to leave! He's dangerous!'

The internal fight continued until he spoke, "May I kiss you?"

Blinking, Serena came crashing back to earth at such a request. A nightwalker was asking for a kiss?

"No?"

She wanted to roll her eyes at how pathetic that sounded, but watched as his lips pulled back into a smirk.

His voice lowered as his face inched a fraction closer, "No?"

Serena felt her heart pounding-knew that he heard it clearly as well. She had to get out of this situation he placed her in. What was his deal anyways? Why was she intriguing to him to begin with? She was a normal human being. Nothing was exceptionally special about her. So why, why did he decide to bother her?

Shaking her head, she turned her eyes back towards him, only then realizing that she had been staring off behind him.

"No."

Satisfied this time with her tone, she felt his hand tighten lightly on her hair before it dropped to join the rest. Within a moment, he was sitting once again on the edge of her bed.

"The round up is within two days."

Eyeing him wearily, Serena slowly nodded, "It is. Do you plan on drinking anyone dry?"

He rolled his eyes then stood. "You're exhausted. It is beating at me."

"I am jus-" the small shriek that escaped her lips was short lived as she felt the soft give of her bed beneath her.

"Would you stop that!" She pushed back into her pillows as he leaned over her, his right hand once again reaching for a few locks of hair.

"You are injured. There is no reason to walk and hurt yourself more when I am capable of helping." Pulling the blankets up around her, Serena breathed deeply as she realized what he was doing-he was tucking her in.

"I will be back once you have rested. I will bring more substance for you to eat"

Not sure exactly what to say or do, she felt her head give a slight nod as she observed him. His larger frame still leaned over her, his eyes checking the work he had done.

When he looked back up, Serena wasn't sure what to expect as he leaned down, her eyes widening as her mouth went bone cry.

When his cold lips pressed lightly on her forehead, making her body tremble, from the coldness of course, she glanced up between her lashes.

He moved slowly back up to his leaning position, his own ocean blue eyes returning, the shade of red completely gone.

"I will be back once you wake. Rest knowing you are safe."

And before Serena could even consider saying thank you, not that she would of course, he was gone.

His presence left an annoyance at herself. When he was around, she forgot about all her earlier thoughts-her earlier worries. He would be giving her the answers she wanted though. She was sure of that.

00

Serena's teeth bit into the large size red apple as she eyed the clock ticking slowly by. She had barely slept since he left and any amount of sleep was easily disturbed by the smallest of sounds.

Serena contemplated Litas rather, uncharacteristic attitude. It was almost as if Lita knew the Nightwalker had been at her apartment. Almost as if she knew the Nightwalker had left the note pinned to her door. Almost as if she wasn't that surprised about her platinum haired friend showing up to her apartment.

Nothing made sense. Everything was a mess and she felt that her time was running out to actually get to the bottom of it all.

The knock at the window had her jumping from her chair, her apple hitting the table with a thud and rolling off. Grabbing her shirt over her heart, Serena glared at the dark window. He never knocked before.

When it opened, Serena felt a scream coming to her lips as a blonde head poked through.

"My apologies for scaring you, Ms. Serena."

With her heart settling, Serena glowered as she reached down to grab her apple.

"Jakob, was it?"

She watched the blonde nightwalker nod as he closed the window, is body encased in the same military style that Darien wore.

"It is, Ms Serena. Darien sends his apologies. He was unable to make it and asked me to check on you."

Standing, she made her way to her small kitchen to rinse off her apple.

"I don't need to be checked on. I told him not to come back anyways. What part of this is he not understanding?"

Glancing towards the window, she noticed an empty space and did a quick scan of her studio apartment. Seeing him sitting comfortably on her other kitchen chair, she looked towards the ceiling, breathing deeply, and made her way back.

"It's rude, you know? To invite yourself into someone's home without permission."

His broad shoulders seemed to shrug as he eyed her living area. Noticing the deep red color, Serena couldn't help but wonder if they were more dangerous when their eyes were red or when they carried more human characteristics.

When his eyes shifted and caught hers, she felt her heart beat speed up. The red was truly unnerving. Did it have to be so, well, true to the color of blood?

A grin spread across his lips as his stare held.

"A staring contest with a predator is not a wise decision."

Blinking, Serena shifted her eyes over his head and counted to three, "In order for one to be a predator, the other would need to be a prey. I am not prey."

His deep laugh didn't bring the shivers Darien's did; instead it brought about much more frightening ideas. She looked back at him again, avoiding his eyes.

"Perhaps you are not, Ms. Serena, but your species is. We are the dominate creatures now. Your bullets mean nothing to us. Now we are the ones playing cowboys on the range."

Something inside her, perhaps the part she wished would speak when Darien was around, informed her to keep her mouth shut on this one. But, like all things, questions were not far from her lips.

"What exactly does this mean for me?"

She watched his wide shoulders shrug as his long, slender fingers tapped lightly on the table top, "I do not concern myself in the affairs of others. I only do what I am ordered to do. I was ordered to check on you."

Perhaps it was the survival instincts she rarely thought of, but instead of going down that route, Serena sat down and took a bite of her apple, her eyes watching his fingers drum an unknown beat.

"So, your eyes."

She looked up casually, his unblinking stare sending her nerves on end. But his face told her to continue.

"Are you guys more dangerous when they're red or more human looking?"

His deep laugh echoed loudly throughout her small space.

"He did say you were an inquisitive woman." Leaning forward, his hands cupped his face as he looked slightly away from her, "What do you think?"

Taking another bite of her apple, Serena swallowed slowly before answering.

"I think you're more dangerous when they look like human eyes."

His surprise wasn't evident, but the corner of his mouth tipped up slowly. "And why would you presume that?"

Shifting uncomfortably, he had to know he was an uncomfortable person to be around, "Because, you've only been around me twice when your eyes were 'normal' and both times Darien was with me. I think they are that horrifying color because you've fed and it's safer to be around humans."

Instead of laughing, she watched his brows narrow as he sat back, his fingers once again beating lightly on the table. "You are not a dumb woman. I will give you that." Standing, Serena couldn't help but flinch at the sudden movement; he spoke again, "I must be off. We will meet again soon, Ms. Serena."

With a tip of his head, Serena blinked and only heard the reassuring sound of her window closing as she let out a very deep breath.

Feeling her heart rate go slowly back to normal, Serena couldn't help but look around her small, but comfortable, existence. Why did it feel everything would bet taken away in such a short time?

00

The rain hadn't let up for two days. Perhaps it was for the best, as it kept everyone inside, tucked together with their families. Not willing to venture out. Serena eyed her hoodie jacket as the rain continued to pelt the window, some seeping through the broken down cracks, leaving her apartment feeling cold, damp and inhabitable.

Drying her long hair with her only towel, Serena sighed deeply as she took in her small but comfortable existence. Today was the day. The day her fate would be set for another year or be over with within hours.

Tossing her head back, she moved steadily to her bed and grabbed her dark washed jeans. Slipping them on, she reached for her one good tank top and long sleeve shirt-its bright pink color a contrast to the world around her. Moving to her one good mirror, Serena couldn't stop the sigh escaping her trembling lips as she braided her mass of golden locks. The tips of the braid falling easily past her bottom.

Eyeing the window and heavy rain, Serena grabbed her black hoodie and pulled that over as well. Pulling the braid out and flopping it over her shoulder, she looked at herself in her mirror; turning left, then right. Nodding, she flicked off the small lamp and made her way to her door. Slipping on her one good pair of boots, Serena felt her hands shake as she reached for her small bag and swung that over her head; allowing the strap to rest across her chest.

Looking back around, the tears slipped down, forcing her hand up as she wiped them away quickly.

"You won't get picked. Everything has just been a nightmare up till now. Yeah."

Nodding, she left her apartment; a deep sense of a foreboding creeping across her heart.

00

Pulling her hood up and over her head, Serena eyed the deadpan faces of those walking in the middle of the street. Their boots and shoes scraping the pavement as if they were afraid to take full steps, afraid to lift their feet any higher then what was necessary to move. Serena eyed the Nightwalkers situated on the sidewalks, blocking them and forcing them to corral in the streets. Their uniforms were identical to the ones Darien wore; their gold buttons the only brightness in the otherwise desolate neighborhood. Taking the steps slowly, Serena slipped into the sea of black and grey, her feet keeping in rhythm with the slow march.

The walk to the center of town was slow and agonizing. The cries and shouts of others could be heard several blocks away, making the people in front of her halt many times over. Their own whimpers and shifting eyes adding to the storm of emotions that sat upon them like a heavy fog.

Entering the center square, Serena felt her breath catch at the sight before her. Sure, she had seen it four other times before, but with the recent occurrences in her life, it all seemed too real now. At least ten lines formed around the town square as dark brown trucks, with large open backs covered in a tent like material, stood with a simple box to help people climb inside. Nightwalkers were situated in every corner, their gold buttons and red eyes both glowing in the light mist of rain that fell steadily.

Mothers and fathers stood hugging each other as they were pointed back to their families. Others were whaling either silently or loudly as they were marched quickly to the awaiting trucks, towards what had become known as the loading station.

Serena glanced up as the people began to line up, their heads looking upward towards signs holding the words 'Male' and 'Female'. Multiple lines were situated on each side; the men moved towards the left as the women moved to theright. Eyeing the shortest line, Serena kept her head down as she made her way over, wanting to get this done before her skin crawled off her bones in fright.

Barely stepping behind a tall red headed woman, Serena looked up as the sounds of a man screaming echoed throughout the town center. Her sapphire eyes shifted, trying to make out where it was coming from and when she fell upon him, five lines down, everything in her wished to look away.

A man, easily twice her size, was extended in the air, his feet dangling as his hands clawed at the steel hand grasping his neck. His screams continued as he cried out, begging for someone to help him. Someone to save him. Serena felt the tears escape her eyes as she knew his cries would only be heard but help would not, could not come.

He seemed to kick as the nightwalker's laugh, accompanied by a few others, flowed around the area. They enjoyed his struggle, his attempts. Their faces alive with an emotion-one of glee. Before Serena could blink, her own cry escaped as his body was slammed against the ground. The sound of bones breaking and snapping carried over into every line. A hush wiped through the center.

Serena felt her eyes drawn down, watching the blood seep from the dead man's mouth onto the wet pavement; his eyes still wide in shock.

"Ms. You need to move forward."

Snapping her head away from the scene, Serena looked up into blood red eyes and she felt another cry fall from her lips as she moved back. Looking towards the line she stood in, Serena noticed that no one stood ahead of her, the red head no longer before her but instead, moving towards one of the awaiting trucks.

Shaking her head, Serena took a hearty breath and stepped forward.

"Number?"

Feeling her saliva, like jagged rocks as it slid down the back of her throat, Serena had to clear it three times before she answered, "12754."

Watching the nightwalker to her right and the one in front of her, she wondered if or when Darien would show up. He said nothing would happen to her, that she would be safe. So where was he? Surely she would be excused. She wouldn't be forced onto the awaiting trucks. His behavior hinted that he would keep his word. But truly, how faithful was a nightwalker?

"To the right, Ms."

"Wait, what?" She knew questioning them wasn't the right thing to do, but given the circumstances, she wasn't sure what else to do. It came out as her mouth dropped and eyes widened.

His voice was clipped as he spoke again, "To the right."

Gripping her shoulder strap, Serena cleared her throat, "I feel there is a mistake, you see.."

"Serena."

Looking up, Serena never thought she would be so happy to see a nightwalker, even one as terrifying as Jakob.

"Jakob, please tell them that there has been a mistake."

She watched his blonde head shake, her heart slowly speeding up at what he was saying, "To the right, Serena."

She knew they heard her heartbeat-surely, even the people around her must be hearing it.

"But Darien.."

Noticing the two other nightwalker's eyebrows lift, their faces not expressing anger but rather, curiosity, gave her a little more courage. Even when their blood red eyes stared, unblinking. "Darien said.."

"I know what he said, Ms. Serena. Now please, everything will be answered shortly."

Hearing whispers behind her, Serena looked back at the people in her line and realized, as their blue, brown and green deadpan eyes stared at her with hatred, what she had revealed. She had spoken to nightwalkers prior to this. She knew two at least by name. She was using that to try and remove herself from the fate of the rest of them. She had betrayed herself. She had betrayed her species.

Lowering her head, she moved as quickly as her short legs allowed, even as they trembled. Following the chain-link fences leading her directly to the loading station, Serena glanced up as the heavens opened up and cried.

00

Soooo...I didn't finish the entire round up scene here. The next chapter will be doing that plus more.

I didn't want this story to be a typical, run of the mill vampire type fic. It isn't going to be all about mates and just becoming one of them. Of living happily ever after.

I love my happily ever afters. I do. Hence why I'm 28 and still turn on a good Disney movie from time to time(even as my hubby rolls his eyes. haha). But, I want something more from this. I hope you all enjoy whats in store.

Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

~LAla


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to thank everyone who has read my story(stories) and those who have taken the time to offer me their feedback. I have read every single one.

My biggest concern is that I don't want to disappoint you all. So, with that in mind, I know this chapter isn't that long, but it brings to end the round-up and the next chapter moves on to "the auction" and other fun stuff. )

I stop at particular points for various reasons. I hope you all don't mind that. :)

Without further adieu, here is Chapter 6 of Paper Dolls.

Muffled cries echoed throughout the cargo hold of the massive truck. With the wind howling and the rain pelting against the brown tarp, it seemed almost enough to drown out most of the noise. Almost. Serena still heard them. Felt her fingers clench and un-clench at the sound of the desperate sobs; the moans of defeat.

The vehicle lurched again over the rocky pavement and Serena found herself gripping the wooden bench, her body trying to move as far as she could from the nightwalker who sat beside her; his large body, no weapon in hand, the only thing blocking them from escaping. Not as if they could escape as another truck raced behind them and more than likely, a solid row of trucks followed behind that one. Though, Serena mused as she shifted her sapphire eyes from beneath her dark hoodie to take in the nightwalker beside her; that was a death she would readily accept.

He was dressed similar to Darien, though this one's hair was a flaming red instead of Darien's onyx shade. He seemed to keep his eyes focused out, the deep red moving at a speed that was difficult to keep up with. His body posture seemed relaxed, as his hands were folded loosely on his lap.

"So you know a few of them?"

Serena whipped her head towards the woman sitting beside her; an older woman, probably mid-fifties, with soft brown hair and equally soft brown eyes. The roots of her hair were beginning to gray, but it didn't take away from the woman's beauty. But the longer they stared at one another, the colder the woman's eyes began to look.

"I…" What could she say? Stammering seemed like the best and the only option at the moment as more eyes turned towards her; looks of disgust and betrayal were the most obvious emotions playing across the faces of the women around her.

"I heard you mention two of their names earlier. Did you think bartering your flesh would save you during a round-up?" The chuckle that followed made Serena's skin crawl. Did they really think she was sleeping with these creatures? Looking around, Serena had to bite her inner cheek to stop the soft cry that wanted to escape her lips. Some women made direct eye contact while others kept their heads down and shaking. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut? Did she truly think Darien or Jakob would actually step in and…Serena paused for a moment. And what? Save her? She was a disposable human. A weak play thing. That was all. His rouse was nothing but a sick twisted joke.

With a labored breath, more from shame, Serena held the woman's eyes as she responded, "I am not sleeping with those creatures."

Another voice filled the cabin as the rain seemed to pick up in intensity, "So you just expect us to think you know a few nightwalkers and expected to live freely? To be dismissed from the round-up?"

Sucking in a breath, Serena turned her head away from the stares. The looks of disdain were enough to crack even her hard shell.

They could think what they want. She understood what she did-that she admitted to knowing two of them by their personal names. Wouldn't anyone, any human, want to live? Wouldn't anyone, a mother or father, beg for their life as well? They could judge her; that she probably earned. However, they could not condemn her. She was certain of that.

She glanced cautiously up at the nightwalker beside her, as he seemed to have turned his head at the accusations and was now staring down at her, his back pressed comfortably against the railing behind him. If she didn't know any better, she swore there was a slight smirk gracing his lips. Glaring, Serena turned her head to look down at her booted feet, the only place where there were no eyes staring back. Feeling the older woman lean in had Serena glancing to her left, her eyes searching the depths of the other woman's hoping she would understand; Seeking understanding and perhaps, an ounce of forgiveness.

However, her next words left Serena with a sudden ache that started in her heart and spread like wildfire throughout her body. Perhaps forgiveness was meant for heavenly creatures.

"Deny it all you want whore, but you turned your back on your own species the moment their names left those ruby red lips."

The rain seemed to increase as the truck began to slow and eventually come to screeching halt. With the truck stopping, silent screams began to descend from all around, voices from the other trucks carrying over and amplified by the storm.

Serena felt her hands quiver as the nightwalker jumped down and dropped the minor bed-door. His movements were quick as he pulled a small stool out from underneath the wooden bench. His red eyes looked up as the women cowered, pushing the ones against the walls even more so.

"Out." His voice, though quiet, echoed through the bed of the truck, a hint of an accent, similar to Darien's, could be heard.

Serena swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if her heart would stay beneath her skin as she looked back towards the women behind her. Even the older woman from before was staring wide eyed, her face completely ashen in the dark space. Was this the end for all of them?

Thunder and lightning rumbled behind the nightwalker, as the rain seemed to drench his large body within seconds; almost engulfing him in a surreal way.

"Out!" His bellow seemed to increase in annoyance and anger and so with one final glance back, Serena inched forward slowly.

Swallowing proved difficult as Serena placed a shaking hand on the bench and scooted towards the nightmare of a creature before her. Making sure her hood was in place, she jumped off the back and stood, her eyes trying to see in the darkness what was going on around them but the heavy rain made it almost impossible to see beyond her own hands. The only sounds were whimpers and moans and the coming thunder.

Turning back to the truck, Serena shivered as a cold wind slithered past as more women began to exit the truck. Shouting could be heard from each direction as women were ordered to form lines based on age.

"Any woman who is forty or older to the right! Any woman under forty to the left! Move!"

Serena felt her boots slop in the mud as she quickly followed orders, unsure of what else to do.

"What do you think they'll do to us?"

Serena felt her heart soften at the young woman before her. Her short cropped black hair and wide midnight eyes looked off in such a setting-like she belonged somewhere peaceful, not here. Not parading through the mud like pigs. None of them belonged here. Eyeing the ground, Serena gave a soft sigh, watching her breath be carried away by the wind. "I'm not sure."

The woman nodded, her arms wrapping around her thin waist as the rain seemed to increase.

More shouts could be heard and a solid "MOVE!" was given as the women pushed not so gently forward.

Serena looked up as lightning broke through the sky, lighting up what was before them. Her sapphire eyes scanned as quickly as possible. Her heart sunk at what laid before them. Two massive barn style structures stood off in the distance; one the younger line was marching towards and one the older line was marching too.

They stood tall, easily ten stories high, and while she could not see the end of them, Serena could only assume they were just as long.

The mud sloshed up past her boots, staining her pants and making her skin crawl from the sudden coldness. She could hear the women sniffling and wailing around her, the impending doom seemed to follow them like the rain clouds above; never ceasing its torment.

"It will be over soon. Yeah. It doesn't matter at this point, right?" Whispering to herself seemed futile as the barn like doors opened before them as more nightwalkers came out and ushered them in, barking orders.

"You go where we say you go! You will be given a number! When that number is called you are to come to the front of your gate! Do not try to hide!"

Serena glanced up into another pair of blood red eyes as a piece of cardboard with black ink on it was shoved in her hand. Feeling her heart race, Serena felt certain her heart would give out before anything actually happened.

She looked around her as lanterns hung from the ceiling, swaying from the wind that seeped through the cracks. Tall chain-link fences stood on either side of them, easily reaching the ceiling, with women shoved in boxed sections. Passing over thirty sections, each filled to the brink with young women, had her heart sinking to her feet.

When the group of women before her was shoved into another section, with the gate closing with a resounding click of the lock, Serena watched the nightwalker open another gate, signaling her to move.

Darien had lied. He wasn't going to keep her safe. He wasn't going to come and rescue her. Why did she even attempt to believe him? Was everything just a sick and twisted game for these hell-bound creatures?

Feeling her lips tremble as she took a shaky but much needed deep breath, Serena made her way inside, her body shuddering from the look of the nightwalker holding the gate open; His blood red eyes seeming to follow her as she moved to an empty spot against the barn wall. Turning and staring back, Serena felt the warm liquid run down her cheek again as more women were shoved inside and the gate closed and locked.

The nightwalker cocked his head to the side as he watched her, his nose seeming to sniff the air. With a final sniff, his lips pulled back into a dark smile, his fangs glinting from the light from the lanterns above.

His blood eyes bore into her sapphire ones as he gave a mock bow, his voice carrying over the wailing that increased as the lanterns flickered off. "Get some sleep ladies. You'll need it."

What seemed like hours had passed before the noise level came to sudden stop. Exhaustion won out as most of the women huddled together, for warmth or comfort; some whispers of prayers being said in the darkness. Serena glanced their way, wondering if she should join them, as her hands and feet felt frozen stiff. However, the words from the truck raced across her mind.

'I am a traitor. I wanted out of this. I didn't want to suffer with my own kind.'

Feeling more shame than before, Serena slid to the ground, groaning softly as she went as her body fought against the movement, and pulled her knees to her chest and rocked gently. It seemed all surreal as her body trembled from her still soaked clothes and dread. Was it only last night that she was in the warmth of her own bed?

The wind seemed to howl as it slipped across the barn structure; more thunder rolled in the distance as lightning broke through the cracks, offering bouts of light.

Resting her head on her knees, Serena looked around one more time before her own exhaustion took her away.

Well. I decided to stop it there. I know. I should combine or write longer chapters. But alas, I guess my "writing style" continues to stick with this.

I wonder if Darien DID really leave her to die? That would make for a twisted ending, eh?

~LAla


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Forgive me! I had the longest writers block on my stories. I have been going over this story like crazy, trying to figure out how I wanted it to go and it just kept changing and sadly, some of those changes just didn't fit with what I wanted.

Anyways, after discussing it with my hubby, I *think* I have a better idea of how I want this to go now. This chapter is slightly shorter than anticipated, but the following chapter should be, hopefully, twice as long.

I won't keep you waiting on this chapter so, alas, here is the next installment! Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

Serena groaned as her body was shoved, albeit gently, from a cold hand. Her dreams slipping away as the harsh reality of what happened finally came back full force. Snapping her eyes open, she jumped as a soft pair of indigo eyes seemed too close.

"Sorry to scare you. They dropped off some bread and I got you a piece."

Serena took in the small woman before her as she took the offered bread; she was the same woman who spoke to her last night as they were standing in the rain. Her oval shaped face told her that she couldn't be more than twenty- as her short cropped black hair still seemed drenched as it clung to the sides of her face, accentuating her petite features even more.

"I'm Amy, what's your name?"

Shaking her head for a moment, Serena looked at the outstretched hand and met it with her own.

"Serena."

The young woman nodded as she plopped down beside her, her hands shaking in the cold as she nibbled silently on the bread.

"I normally don't have an issue with the cold, but in here, I feel like it's an ice chest."

Taking a small bite of the bread, Serena nodded as she looked around. Most of the women were huddled together; seeming to be begging for warmth. Even with her sweater on, Serena swore it was acting as a way to draw the coldness in, instead of preserving what little heat she had left.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Serena looked down at her hands, her mind running a thousand scenarios, none of which ended with any of them alive. But when she looked back up into Amy's hopeful face, she couldn't say her thoughts.

"I don't know. We've all heard rumors, but I just don't know. You'll be alright though."

Before anything else could be said, they heard screaming as the sound of gates being opened echoed through the barn. Serena felt Amy grab her hand as a nightwalker-his eyes as red as the blood moon, opened the gate leading to their cage, his arms full of brown robes.

"Put these on!" Tossing the robes on the ground, he slammed the gate closed again and moved along, a cart following closely behind him filled with stacks of the same robes.

Serena eyed the women around her as few ventured to move. "I'll get us them." Before Amy could say a word, Serena crawled forward and grabbed two of the robes; Her muscles groaning and aching with each move. Sliding back to the comfort of her corner, Serena handed one off to Amy and stared at the one in her own hands.

"Do we remove our clothes or put them on over?"

Amy's question moved around the cage as the women began moving forward and picking out their own.

Serena looked around, trying to figure it out, "I don't kn-"

"REMOVE YOUR CLOTHES AND PUT THE ROBES ON!" A nightwalker's booming voice seethed across the area, "YOU WLL BE MOVING SOON! MAKE THIS QUICK!"

Swallowing hard, Serena reached for Amy's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. When Amy looked back, both girls tried to smile at one another as the rain and wind pick up again, howling against the structure.

* * *

"MOVE! GET UP!"

The sound of women crying out carried around the barn as nightwalkers flooded the area, opening up each cage door.

"STAND IN LINE AND DO NOT TALK!"

Serena felt Amy grab her hand again, her fingers shaking as she gave her hand one final squeeze as their line was told to move forward, heads down. Each holding the cardboard with their number on it in front of them.

Looking around, Serena felt her heart beat quicken. Each woman was wearing a brown robe that dropped close to their ankles; its long sleeves covering most of their hands, the fabric feeling like sand paper each time she took a step.

Trying to stop herself from breaking down, Serena thought back to Darien and her anguish turned to rage. The damn nightwalker was probably laughing right now, thinking about how he had toyed with her. Made her believe everything was going to be alright. She hated to admit it, but for a small moment, she had believed him. Believed that he wanted to protect her. Believed that she would be alright. Believed that this nightmare wouldn't happen.

But, she was a fool. What human in their right mind would or should trust a nightwalker? She had to be not only naïve but down right stupid. And to think she thought her fate would be different from her fellow species? Shaking her head, Serena felt a wetness on her face and reached up to wipe away the tears. She was stupid. Idiotic. A fool. Feeling her frustration running through her veins, Serena couldn't think of any other words to describe herself. Just repeating to herself that she was a fool.

Serena yelped as she bumped suddenly into Amy, not noticing that the ling had stopped. She whispered a "sorry" as Amy turned slightly, her own eyes wide and lined with unshed tears. If she could wish for anyone to be removed from this hell, Serena prayed it could be Amy. Amy didn't belong here. Her heart was pure. Her kindness evident. Yes, Serena realized that if she could pray for this to end for Amy, she would.

Serena couldn't stop her chin from shaking as both turned to look up at what was before them.

A massive dark brown stage stood in the center of a room, a podium, in the same shade of wood, lingered off to the side. Before the stage, Serena felt her eyes grow even wider as the room was filled with all men, sitting comfortably in chairs. Their eyes various shades of colors-some brown, some red, some blue. All seemed to be dressed similar to Darien's military style; their postures impeccably straight.

Her mind was pulled from her thoughts when a nightwalker approached the podium, his style of dress very different from the others-almost like he belonged in a different era. His long white coat seemed to drown out his already pale complexion, as his dark blue shirt, with its ruffled collar and trim, made him look less frightening. Serena eyed his equally white pants that were tucked into a pair of dark brown boots. Even though his clothes looked ridiculous, his soft green eyes and blonde hair made him look less of a murderer. She shook her head as he spoke, his fangs evident and all thoughts of looking less like a killer left her as quickly as they had come.

"Welcome, my brothers!" his voice ringed with a soft accent as he spoke, and Serena couldn't help but think back to Darien.

All thoughts silenced as Serena heard an excited cheer erupt from the crowd. It quieted just as quickly when the man at the podium raised his hand.

"I know you all have been waiting a year for this moment. I know some of you did not get to purchase anything last year as well. I believe you all will be pleased with this years round up. We have some beautiful stock available and enough to go around. Gentlemen, don't be greedy."

Serena shuddered as a few laughs echoed throughout; that's all they were. Stock.

"Let us start the auction with our first heifer."

Serena's eyes widened as the first woman was pushed on stage, the shaking of her body was easily visible, even from the distance Serena stood. Her eyes watered as the woman fell to her knees and vomited on the stage. The crowd remained silent as the woman finally lifted up and begged the man to spare her life.

With as much as she wanted too, Serena knew she couldn't look away.

The man at the podium seemed to leer in disgust as he looking back out to the crowd, "Not a good impression, but will anyone take pity on this pathetic creature? "

A few shouts were heard, but they were inaudible to Serena's ears as she continued staring at the woman as the man standing at the podium shouted for her to be removed and branded, the woman screaming and clawing at the night walker who grabbed her by her hair and dragged her off the stage.

"This is barbaric."

Serena felt Amy's hand reach back for her own and closed her eyes as another woman was brought on stage, the process starting all over again.

* * *

"Pray for me, Serena."

Serena opened her eyes again as Amy's hand slipped from her own. Feeling fear grip her heart, Serena reached out for Amy as she was pulled up the stairs to the stage.

"No! Please don't!"

"Quiet, girl!" Whipping her head to her right, Serena felt her body shrink back from the imposing nightwalker who stood beside her. Searching again for the girl who was kind to her, Serena watched the young woman stand impossibly still as the man at the podium started asking the same question over again, "Will anyone take pity on this pathetic creature?"

Searching the crowd, Serena watched several hands reach up, as hisses hummed around.

"Ah, she is a prize to behold. She smells just as sweet up close. Any other takers?"

Feeling her stomach lurch, Serena kept her eyes on Amy and watched the tears tumble down her cheeks; her chin wobbling as her tiny hands fisted.

"Sold!"

Searching the crowd again, Serena tried to find who Amy was going to, but felt a not so gentle shove against her back as Amy was led off the stage.

"Move."

Stumbling up the stairs, Serena glanced back at the wide eyes of the women behind her. Her thoughts traveled quickly to the words of the women in the truck; she was a traitor. To think she could escape this. That she would be spared? Her heart felt like it would burst through her chest as she stood in the exact spot Amy had occupied just a moment before.

"Ah, now, here we have a special treat."

' If I'm going to die, I might as well face it.' Nodding her head, Serena turned her chin up and faced the crowd. Looking out, she felt her throat go dry as mostly red eyes stared back at her, unblinking. Her mind reeled at the picture before her, almost as if it didn't want to comprehend the horrors she was witnessing.

"Unfortunately, this lovely heifer was purchased in advance. Take her to the waiting dock."

Serena's head whipped to the side as a night walker she hadn't seen before, grazed her elbow gently, moving her along and off the stage. The crowd remained silent until another woman was brought on stage and Serena heard the announcer start again, "Will anyone take pity on this pathetic creature?"

* * *

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?

-LAla


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all!

Did anyone see that teaser for the new live action Beauty and the Beast?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Is it sad that I've always thought, " I'll take Stockholm Syndrome if I was given that library." -_- I am a horrible human being.

Anyways, if you haven't seen it, its only about a minute long. Take a quick look! So excited!

And, SPOILER ALERT FOR GAME OF THRONES!SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

JOHN SNOW! =D I really don't like the red woman. As in, I'd be happy to watch her character be killed off. By Ramsey Bolton. But, after what she did for John Snow...I sort of like her. Sort of. As in very little.

I hope you all enjoy the next installment of my story. I hope it offers a twist some of you *may* not have been expecting!

Let me know your thoughts and opinions; I love reading them! They seriously encourage me!

Toodles!

* * *

Serena looked around as she was maneuvered through different corridors; all aligned with rotted gates compared to actual walls. The nightwalker ahead of her was moving at a leisurely pace, as if he didn't seem terribly concerned on getting her to where she needed to be anytime soon.

Hearing the flap of wings, Serena looked up and smile lightly at the birds taking shelter in the open rafters. When the thunder rolled again, Serena felt a thin line of sweat whimper down her back; as if it was too scared to move prior. It was freezing and yet, her body felt like it was on fire.

"oomph!" The sudden stop had her on the floor as she rubbed her nose. The damn nightwalker could have given her a warning that he was going to stop. She glared up at him, only to see beady scarlet eyes staring back, a look of concentration on his face. He surprised her when he knelt down onto the balls of his feet.

"I truly wonder how your species survived so long." Cocking his head to the side, he looked her up and down, "You're so easy to break."

Refusing to move back, Serena stared him down, "You underestimate us, nightwalker."

He stood, offering his hand, "Perhaps."

Ignoring the offered help, Serena stood, wiping whatever dirt had stuck to her backside. Watching him open up a large door, Serena peered out into the darkness as heavy rained poured down. There were at least three nightwalkers walking along a dry, covered area.

"This is the loading dock. Your escort will be here shortly. Just stand where they tell you too and may I remind you, try not to run. While it's fun, it also lets the animal out."

Swallowing hard, Serena refused to look at him again as she marched through the door and made her way out into the glacier like air.

"Stand here, human."

Serena moved to a spot near a set of stairs that led down into a soaked driveway of sorts. Wrapping her arms around herself, she wavered slightly when the wind howled and whipped through the clothing she had on. She hated to admit it, but she was exhausted. Everything had finally settled in and with the freezing temperatures, regardless of the beasts around her, her body wanted to shut down. Hearing a sudden scream pierce the air had her head snapping up as she around, trying to figure out the source. Feeling her heart rate increase as her eyes refused to see through the darkness, Serena eyed the nightwalker that stopped beside her.

"Do you ask? Or do you stay silent?" He tapped his chin, his long bony fingers seemed like they would break if even touched.

Refusing to blink, Serena held her breath for a moment, "What was that?"

His chuckle rippled across her skin; like a snake slithering out from its hole.

"It came from the Slaughterhouse across the way. They have pens and corrals with high walls, forcing the humans to walk single file. It's to help them not see what's coming up ahead. We took the design directly from when your species used to slaughter cattle and other creatures you deemed below you." He turned and looked at her, a smile booming, showing sharp pointed teeth, "It seems some were able to see ahead and what awaited them."

The vomit was uncontrollable as Serena felt her body lurch forward; her hands and knees coming into contact with the cold pavement as her stomach emptied out whatever was left-solids and liquids. Her body shook from disgust, rage, sympathy and a foreboding future.

Spitting out the words, Serena turned her head towards the monster before her, "You are demon spawns."

She watched his smile only widen as he reached down and gripped her arm painfully, hauling her back to her feet, "We are not spawns, little human."

Before anything else could be spoken, a large black SUV pulled up beside the loading dock, bringing the nightwalker's attention away from her. Serena felt her head sag as more screams could be heard; the wind and rain seeming to echo them throughout the night.

"Serena?"

Serena snapped her head up at the familiar sound and looked up to see Jakob staring at her, his eyes a deep shade of red. She wanted to scream. Fight. Break his nose. Cause him every injury she could think of and call him every word in the dictionary; Just seeing him standing there before her, his head cast down slightly, had Serena reeling with rage. She pulled her arm and was surprised when the nightwalker let her go.

"Serena, please, follow me."

Eyeing Jakob's outstretched hand, Serena did the only thing that came natural- she marched past him and down the small flight of stairs. She only turned when she stood beside the SUV.

She watched Jakob step off the dock, landing lightly on his feet. He didn't say a word as he gave a slight bow and opened up the back door. Serena stared up at the sky one last time, closing her eyes and letting the rain slide down her face. Jakob seemed to give her those few precious moments before she opened her eyes once again and climbed into the vehicle.

The leather seats were the first thing Serena noticed and as she sat in the nearest seat possible, she couldn't help but admire the design; anything to get her mind off of everything else.

"Hello, Serena."

Serena's head shot up at the soft feminine tone and finally took notice of the female occupant in the vehicle with her. Her sapphire eyes widened, "Ami! What? How?"

Serena took in Ami's outfit; a long black dress encased her thin body, a corset squeezing the top half up and forming a perfect curve along her sides. Her dark hair, no longer wet, but seemed to be polished and washed. Around her neck, and left upper arm, she wore gold ringlets. Gold tear drop earrings, with a diamond center, hung from her ears.

"I know that you are surprised," Ami took what looked to be a moment's breath and then continued, "I apologize for the deceit. I was asked to keep you protected; we can never be sure how the human species will react when faced with fear."

Serena swallowed loudly as the SUV began to move, the road unpaved.

"You're one of them?"

Ami looked perplexed for a moment, "One of what, Serena?"

Growing more frustrated by the moment, Serena felt like she wanted to scream, "A Vampire! A bloodsucker!"

Serena hated Ami at this moment; hated the composure she held, even as Serena felt like she would break apart at any moment.

"No, Serena. I am not a vampire. Similar to how the human race has different ethnic groups, the nightwalkers also have different groups."

Brows furrowing, Serena thought back to any information she had been told prior to confirm such a statement. Shaking her head, her golden hair sticking to the back of her neck and side of her face, she shoved it out of the way in annoyance, "What are you talking about?"

Ami seemed to sigh as she spoke, "Vampire is such a generic term and one we hold for the lowest of nightwalkers. Our most revered are our Elders. From there, the most powerful group, the Mortis Mercator, or what is known as the Death Merchants."

Serena felt like she had gulped air as she eyed the woman-no, nightwalker before her. "And what else?"

Ami continued, "Then we have the half-bloods; those who are not fully turned. Those are typically created by the vampires but retain some of their human moralities. And finally, we have the vampires."

Nodding, as if she understood, Serena bit her lip, unsure if she should ask the nagging question that stayed on the tip of her tongue- which one was Ami?

How could she not have noticed? She thought Ami's hands were cold because her hands were cold. And then a small part played in her mind. While the other woman huddled together, her and Ami stayed off to the side. Serena had thought it was because the others had heard of her treason. But, thinking further on it, she summarized that it must have been because somewhere in the human psyche, somewhere deep inside, our bodies tell us to flee from danger; to move away from it. Perhaps the other woman saw exactly what Ami was- even without fully realizing it.

Shuddering, Serena turned away from Ami and looked out the window as the rain slid across the glass.

"Did Darien purchase me?"

When silence reached her, Serena looked back to where Ami still sat. Her blue eyes, soft with concern, a characteristic not found among the nightwalkers, held her stare. A series of soft whispers began and Serena found that she didn't have the energy to fight it.

"Get some rest, Serena. It'll be a long drive. I have some water and human food here for you when you awake. Get some rest."

And without any further words, Serena felt her world be consumed by darkness.

* * *

-LAla


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I hope everyone has been well. :)

I was thankful to be able to outline this chapter fully so I have the exact idea I want to follow. YAY!

Have any of you ever written out a story and as you're writing it out fully, it just begins to shift and morph into something entirely different? Yeah, that's what happens to me. -_-

Anyways, I don't want to keep you guys waiting!

Here is chapter 9! It's longer than the others, as I needed to progress this story along.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story. Don't sue; I'm poor. =)

Edit: I sadly realized I did not edit this chapter fully. It also seems rushed. Please forgive me.

Edit: I went through and tried to edit what I could. After staring at it for so long, I'm sure I missed stuff.

* * *

Serena awoke to the ground beneath her still moving; the sound of an engine roaring and rain pelting against metal echoed eerily throughout. Feeling the soft leather against her fingertips gave a slight moment of peace- knowing that she was still alive and human.

Opening her eyes slowly, her vision was greeted by Ami; her eyes still the same deep blue and unblinking, her position the same as before. Sitting up slowly and stretching, Serena glanced around before settling back on the night walker before her.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. We are nearly at…we are nearly there."

Serena lifted a golden brow as she caught Ami correcting herself. So, they didn't want to know where she was going? First the whole being followed by Darien and manhanled-eh, nightwalker handled by him, and then forced to go through their auction and deceived by Ami, and now stuck in a vehicle with said nightwalker and forced to just follow along with wherever and whatever they wanted? The sudden urge to throw herself from the car seemed to be a viable choice.

"Where am I going?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Serena leaned forward, her eyes shifting slightly to the right instead of making eye contact, "And where is Darien?"

For the first time in her life, Serena watched a night walkershift uncomfortably in her presence. The small victory was short lived though as Ami's own blue eyes seemed to gloss over as she sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough."

With her composure gone, Serena unleashed her fury, "I don't WANT TO FIND OUT "SOON ENOUGH"! I want to find out _now."_

Grabbing the tray of food that sat on the cushion to the side of her, Serena flung it across the cabin of the vehicle-its contents hitting the roof, windows and the bottom of Ami's immaculate dress. Grabbing the water next, she unscrewed the lid and waved her arms around wildly; the liquid making an even greater mess.

"Serena, if you would please calm.."

"No! I will not calm down! I will not sit still! I want out! Let me out!"

Reaching for the door handles, Serena shoved and pushed with all her might; her body heaving as she banged her fists against the glass. When it refused to give way, she slid back and brought her bare feet against it, kicking and screaming as it refused to budge.

"Serena, please, you will harm yourself."

Serena glared as the woman in the car with her stayed where she was, calm and collected. It only fueled her on, "I don't give a damn! I want to die! Let me out!"

A scream erupted from her lips when the vehicle came to a sudden stop and with that, her body flung from the seat and landed on the floor; her face meeting the leather interior.

Hearing the door open, Serena tried hard to scramble to her feet but cried out when her head was pulled back down. Glaring at her own hand, she lifted it off her golden locks, cursing their length and turned towards the man watching the scene.

"My, I missed a show."

Jakob looked over at Ami, his eyes seeming to laugh with mirth as he surveyed the damage brought on by the tiny human.

"Let us go."

Huffing, Serena scooted back, " No."

"Serena, the faster we get this done, the faster we can leave this place. Let's go."

Feeling ice cold hands grip her upper arms, Serena turned her head as Ami shoved her, not so gently, towards Jakob, a cry escaping her lips when his equally freezing hands caught her. Feeling her body be dragged around like a rag doll, Serena had no choice but to follow when her feet finally touched the wet pavement.

"Just kill me already! Be done with it."

Hearing and feeling his chuckle, Serena looked up at the night walker before her.

"You are not going to die, Serena."

Ignoring him, Serena finally took in her surroundings and felt her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Charcoal marble steps led up to massive marble pillars-reminiscence of the Greek structures she saw in books- and eyed the gargoyle statues placed strategically between and around the pillars. There was writing all over, carved into the stone, but regardless of how much she squinted, she could not make out the words.

Feeling the rain no longer pelt her face, Serena looked up as they entered a great hall; mahogany tiled floors and gold etched trim greeted her, as did a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. The hall was lit only by candlelight and seemed to bring an eeriness to the hall. Taking in the same style of pillars, Serena noticed, as Jakob didn't stop in his trek, that there was zero furniture but paintings of royally dressed night walkers all along the walls; Their blood red eyes staring at her, seeming to follow her as they moved down the hall to large stone doors.

"Wait here and until the attendant allows you in; I'm sorry Serena, I am not permitted to enter the room. I will be waiting outside for you though. This should only take a few moments.

"Where am I?"

When his lips pulled back into a tight, thin line, Serene knew he wouldn't be sharing such information.

She eyed him for a moment and instead of asking again, she turned and faced away from him.

Feeling her courage leave her as she continued to stare at the doors, Serena glanced back, hoping to see Jakob still; An empty hall greeted her.

"Ms. Serena?"

Jumping, Serena flung her hand over her heart as the voice interrupted her solitude.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Eyeing the nightwalker before her,she felt a sudden dread sprinkle over her soul.

His hair was that of a sweet strawberry blonde, tied into a ponytail down his back; his body structure tall, but thin. She eyed his choice of clothes and noted they looked almost identical to what Darien had worn, though his buttons were silver instead of gold. His ruby red eyes and equally red lips seemed to smile; though his fangs chased away any kindness his voice gave.

"The Elders will meet with you now. They know you must be exhausted from your travels and want to see you back to your master shortly."

Serena knew he could hear her heart beat and probably smell the sweat that was forming on the back of her neck as the doors opened and he bowed slightly, his long arm sweeping before him.

"Do not be afraid, child."

Snapping her head up, Serena peered into the equally poor lit room and glanced one more time at the nightwalker before her. He gave, what she assumed, was his best impression of a reassuring smile before she took the first few steps needed to enter.

"Please, come forward." Hearing the same voice, Serena felt her courage return as she took a few more steps. If they wanted to kill her, there was really nothing she could do to stop them. Closing her hands into tight fists, Serena took a deep breath and looked up, her eyes slowly adjusting.

A thick accent rose from the darkness, "My, what a beauty you are." It seemed to chuckle for a moment before it added, "For a human."

When her eyes finally broke through the darkness, Serena looked around as she counted nine royally dressed male nightwalkers; each sitting on throne like chairs situated in a half moon around the room. Their garments, robe like material flowing from their thin frames to their feet, seemed to glow in the candlelight, as did their beady red eyes.

"Do you know why you are here, child?"

Swallowing proved difficult as Serena shook her head, her hair seeming to catch the light.

The one from the center throne moved his body forward slightly, his pale skin seeming to glow as his long white, thin hair fell over his shoulders. Serena held in a gasp when she realized it was almost as long as her own. He seemed too young and at the same time, too old to still be alive. What a contradiction, but one Serena couldn't figure out before he started speaking.

"I will not waste time with pleasantries and you are below us to properly introduce ourselves."

Wanting to roll her eyes at his haunting demeanor, something told her to stand still until he spoke again, as his posture seemed relaxed but like a snake, could uncoil at any moment.

"Many centuries ago, there was a beautiful woman named Selene. She had eyes like sapphires and hair like molten gold. Her beauty was well known and one of our own, an Elder, wanted to see this woman with his own eyes."

The nightwalker seemed to move back, his movements too fast for Serena to catch until he spoke again.

"When he came upon her, he was indeed entranced by her beauty. He watched her for weeks, in the shadows, as she went about her daily life. In the short time he watched her, he vowed that his heart began to beat each time he heard her speak or laugh."

Serena shifted her eyes around as a few huffs seemed to escape some of the nightwalkers.

"He finally couldn't take it any longer and had to have her look upon him. When she went out one night to watch the moon, he followed her. She wasn't scared when he approached and is rumored to have asked why he was watching her all these days. To his astonishment, she invited him to sit with her and they discussed the constellations."

Serena wet her lips as the story continued, unsure when it would end badly for the young woman.

"After months of meeting every night, this particular nightwalker expressed his love for her…" the nightwalker speaking seemed to fling his hand around, unsure how to truly express such words, "this human make-believe concept. Before returning the words, Selene had asked him what he was, for she knew he could not be human."

With an edge to his voice, he continued, "This Elder explained our secrets; he gave her everything. After hearing all of this, Selene expressed that none of it mattered-that she loved him. They were married, a custom for humans."

Serena's eyes widened, though her mind was reeling. What was the reason for explaining this story to her? If this Selene was not supposed to know their secrets, why was he spouting this story to her?

"Selene gave birth to a child, a daughter. An imperfect half-blood." The venom could not be contained as he spat out his next words, "An abomination."

Sitting forward again, the Elder seemed to actually spat; His fangs showing in the lightly lit room.

"When we finally heard of this, we knew we had to take action. One of our own betrayed us. Vampires were known to make half-bloods, to taint their own species; not the Elders. Ours is the most powerful of bloodline."

Swallowing, Serena dared to ask, "What happened and how does this relate to me?"

The nightwalkers around her seemed to hiss at her interruption, but her annoyance was getting the best of her; the damn nightwalker was dragging this out.

"We hunted down our own Elder and slaughtered him. Though before we could, he had hid Selene and their child from us. We don't know how, but he did."

Wanting to tap her foot, Serena finally brought her arms across her chest.

"We figured that bloodline would simply die out or had died out. Instead, it continued. And here you stand."

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Serena felt her mouth gap open. They couldn't be serious? Something had to be wrong; they were easily mistaken. Her mind reeled and questions flooded her brain. How much could her mind and heart take in such a short period? Surely it would burst with all of this? This wasn't true, this was simply a game to them. Yes, that was it. This was a continued game for these nightwalkers.

When the silence stretched on, Serena had had enough.

"I'm not a half-blood! And I refuse to take part in your stupid game! Just kill me already!"

A nightwalker from the second throne on the right stood quickly, his robe flowing around him as he pointed a skeleton like finger at her, "Silence!"

Shrinking back, Serena watched the one from the center throne bring his hand up, seeming to shush the other one as he continued, "No, you are not a half-blood and this is no game, human. We will not kill you, not when you have something so precious to us. Your blood still has the blood of the Elders running through you; it will never wash away, regardless of how many generations pass. Darien found your scent and came to us with a proposition. One at first we were not pleased with, but through discussing, we have seen how one elders folly can become our redemption."

Scrunching her brow, Serena refused to ask the burning questions on the tip of her tongue. This wasn't a game? No death? What redemption?

"You see child, the Death Merchants are also an untainted species in our world. They are powerful fighters. Mixing your blood with one of theirs, producing an entirely new species of nightwalkers- ones that could possible walk in the light, was too enticing to pass up."

Gapping, Serena couldn't hold it in. What in the world were they talking about? Her vision began to see spots as she shook, her words trembling over her lips, "New species? Walking in the light….?"

She watched the nightwalker before her finally stand, his body tall beyond words as he moved towards her; his movements too fast for her eyes to keep up with. Within in single blink he was before her, towering over her in his scarlet robes. The color seeming to make his skin even paler in the dim lit.

"Yes. You see child, we are at war with the Lycan. If the sun begins to shine once again, we will be forced to go underground and the Lycan species will remove our food source, forcing us to hunt again. If we have a species that can stand within the light," His body moved so close to her own, Serena felt the chill his skin radiated seep into her very bones, "we will truly be unstoppable." When his lips pulled back, his smile was one of a pure monster; a beast who seemed to have finally caught its most prized hunt.

Holding her breath, Serena wished her heart to stop beating this moment; Prayed that her blood would stop pumping through her veins.

He continued, "Darien volunteered to bring about the first child, as we do not wish to taint ourselves if we do not have too. If your child can stand the light, then the rest of us Elders have vowed to produce abominations to secure our future."

Shaking her head, Serena couldn't move her body away from the monster before her, as the sound of her own heart beat blasted her ear drums.

"Ah, here he is."

Serena swallowed hard as the Elder finally moved away from her and back to his throne, her vision going in and out steadily as a cold hand gripped her upper arm. With unfocused eyes, she looked up into Darien's piercing blue orbs.

Her lips felt chapped as she found it hard to swallow, no voices shifted within her brain as their stare seemed to continue.

That thick accent broke his stare away from her as it carried over the room, "Take her, perform the custom ceremony and accept her as a bedmate. If this all goes well, we expect news within a month."

Feeling her legs give out, Serene felt arms snake around her knees and back, lifting her up and against a stone cold body. Gasping for a breath Serena watched the mahogany walls shift before her vision; his speed not slowing down until she felt rain drops splash across her face again. Trying to focus, Serena looked up and could barely make out Jakob standing beside the same SUV, his blonde hair soaked and matted against his defined face.

Feeling the weight of everything crashing against her, Serena pushed against Darien's chest and heaved when she was just pulled closer.

When he slipped inside the vehicle, Serena simply stayed where he placed her; in a ball huddled against the opposite door. She shivered as the car lurched forward, the wheels squealing against the rain. Noticing Ami was not present this time, Serena wiped her hair from her face, her eyes rimmed with tears as she turned to the monster sitting beside her. Her voice dipped low as she stared, her eyes focusing fully on him, "I hate you." and with that her vision finally gave out and darkness seized her.

* * *

-LAla

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews? I love them all.

Half of the next chapter is outlined and *hopefully* I can update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Apologies, I meant to get this out Monday, but alas, stuff with my husband's work came up. *sigh*

Either way, its out now! I don't want to take up too much time, but I hope to be updating my other stories this weekend and will be updating my story at fictonpress as well (same penname)! If you enjoy my stories, please feel free to check it out and let me know how you like my original idea(s)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Story idea is mine. Characters used are not.

Guest Reviewer: I love your Story! But englisch is not my mother language, so i have a question. Did i understand this right? If serena's child could Walk in the light than the other elders will produce a children with her, too?

To answer your question: The Elders can mate with humans but never did, as they never wished to taint their blood. They want to use Serena as an "experiment", if you will. If her child can stand the light, then they will produce "abominations" with humans in order to preserve the nightwalker species. Darien mentioned, in an earlier chapter, that she wouldn't become a breeder and that he wouldn't share. Hope that answers your question. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Waking up was extra difficult as the cool sheets and soft pillows wanted to keep her hostage in their continuous comfort. Her dreams also seemed to be against her: a child's sweet laughter resounded so heavily, Serena swore as she wiped tears from her eyes.

It was that movement that fully brought her back to the world and sapphire eyes flew open as everything came crashing back like a hail storm.

Her body screamed as she flew up into a sitting position.

Looking around the dark room, Serena finally looked down at herself and heaved a sigh of relief as she was still in the rag she had been in. At least no one changed her. Her pale fingers crunched the silk sheets around her. The deep color seemed almost black, but with the soft candle light in the room, she took note that it seemed to shift into a deep red. Drawing her eyes up, she took in the massive bed-easily big enough to fit five adults side by side, and still have room to stretch out.

Glancing further to her left stood floor to ceiling windows that showed off the immaculate storm raging outside. Heavy black curtains hung from the top and dragged on the floor, while a deep red chaise sat perfectly for the owner to muse, as he or she could stare out the windows.

Shifting her gaze, she took in a massive oak armoire against the far wall and beside that, an arched doorway leading into what she could only guess would be the bathroom. The next wall held two sets of book cases and beside each, large mahogany captain chairs etched in gold. Finally, her eyes rested on a roaring fireplace made entirely of what looked to be black marble.

What was with these damn nightwalkers and dark colors? Could they not even appreciate a little light? Huffing, Serena tossed the sheets aside and shivered as cool air hit her heated skin. Refusing to stay where she was any longer, she grumbled as she had to crawl off the bed, "Does he really need a bed this tall?"

Noticing the bed was on a raised platform, Serena jumped back slightly when her bare feet came in contact with one of the five cold steps.

"Damn Nightwalker. Everything is cold."

Walking to the fireplace, she held her hands out and sighed as a warmth she hadn't felt in ages engulfed her.

"I see you are awake."

Jumping, Serena turned as Darien moved to her side. She eyed his tall, proud stance. The sudden urge to punch his perfectly angled nose almost consumed her. He put her through all of this and the first thing he says, in a rather nonchalant way was, 'I see you are awake'?

"You're observant."

She turned her head as he lifted a brow. Clearing her throat, which she realized was dry beyond anything she had experienced before, she asked the nagging question, "How long have I been sleeping?"

Instead of answering, she watched Darien turn and move towards a side table situated to the fireplace's right. Upon it was a crystal vase and matching crystal glasses. Eyeing as he poured a red liquid, Serena felt her stomach flip.

Within an instant, he was back by her side.

"You've been sleeping for over thirty-six hours. Your body needed the rest. But drink, " He lifted the cup towards her, "Your thirst is evident."

Shaking her head, her hair shifting around her, Serena took a tentative step back. "I don't drink blood, _nightwalker."_

It was slow and sensual, but a smile broke across his lips, his fangs seeming to shine from the light the fireplace gave off.

"While I don't prefer your style of beverages, I would not give you blood to drink, _Serena._"

She felt a shiver run down her spin as her named seemed to just roll off his tongue. Why did he have to make it sound so seductive? Glaring, Serena reached for the glass and huffed when he pulled it back.

"You said I need to drink something." She looked up and glared but stopped short when she noticed his eyes. The blue that seemed to capture her attention was completely replaced by a vibrant red. Swallowing, Serena looked down.

"Yes. Then you will bathe. I placed clothes in the bathing chamber for you. Once you are done, I have food for you-human food."

"Why are you doing this? What is going to happen to me?"

Without answering Darien pushed the crystal glass towards her. When she finally reached for it, he released it and before she could blink, he was by the chamber's excessive doors.

"Jakob will be here to escort you when you are done." Without any further words, Darien was gone.

Glaring, Serena brought the glass to her mouth. Stopping just short of her lips, she brought it to her nose and sniffed.

Relieved that it was indeed just wine, she gulped it down. Liquid courage was something she would need very shortly.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, Serena turned left and then right, her eyes boring holes into the glass. He called _this_ a dress?

Pulling at the strapless contraption, Serena eyed it one more time. It wasn't black, thankfully, but rather, a striking pristine white. It hugged her bust and midsection-which she realized with a groan, had seemed to have gotten smaller in the last few days. From her hips, it flared out into loose, beautiful flowing fabric. Barely noticeable was a band that wrapped around her hips. But at the right angle, she could see it glitter lightly.

Looking at her mass of golden locks, she sighed and got to work, fixing it into a braid that would lie across her left shoulder. Exposing her neck was not favorable, but if let too dry on its own, the back of her gown would retain the moisture. Slipping on the silk slippers that came with the gown, she nodded and turned to reenter the bed chamber.

"Ms. Serena?"

Surprised at herself for not jumping, Serena eyed Jakob as he stood beside the open doors that lead out to a darkened hallway. His own gold colored hair was styled neatly; His black and gold uniform, impeccably perfect. She didn't even bother looking at his eyes, afraid to lose her appetite.

"Dinner is prepared for you."

Feeling her courage leave her, Serena balled her fists and marched past him and into a dark hallway filled with candles hanging from chandeliers. The same black marble encased the floor and surprisingly, made very little sound as they made their way through winding hallways and eventually down a massive staircase.

The awe couldn't be stopped as she took note of the largest chandelier she had ever seen sitting in the middle of the grand room. It seemed large enough to hold easily over 100 people comfortably. The marble flooring continued along the stairs. The walls surprised her though, as they were a deep cream, instead of the horrible mahogany from the last place they took her.

"Where am I?"

She hadn't realized she spoke until Jakob looked back, surprised.

"You are in our home."

The annoyance was evident as she spoke again, "I figured that. I want to know _where_ this is."

"Serena, Darien is willing to answer your questions…and explain some things to you. Please," he stopped in front another massive arch way, "The dining room."

Peaking in, Serena's eyes widened as she was greeted with a massive steel table that stretched from one end of the great room to the other-she tried counting the chairs but stopped after 30. She couldn't stop the grumble that came from her stomach or the fact that her mouth seemed to salivate at the sight sitting upon the table.

Dishes larger than she could carry were filled with fruits, vegetables, cheeses, meats, breads and her favorite, desserts. Looking back, she lifted a brow when Jakob was no where to be seen.

"Serena, please, eat as much as you'd like."

He stood by the table, his body encased in the same black and gold uniform. He seemed all at once frightening and enticing. Feeling her stomach grumble, Serena nodded; Food first. Then he will talk.

Grabbing a plate, she helped herself to a little bit of everything, always keeping Darien in her vision as she moved around the table. Grabbing a roll, she took a bite and continued grabbing. When she heard his deep chuckle as she moved towards the dessert section, she stopped. Looking down at her plate that was overflowing, a deep blush bloomed across her face.

"Perhaps I have enough on my plate for the time being."

"You may sit here, Serena."

Nodding again, she moved to one of the dining chairs he pulled out for. Noticing its high back and cream colored cushions, Serena shifted uncomfortably as Darien took the seat beside her.

Refusing to talk until she had a little food in her system, she went about picking at each item on her plate, a true smile forming on her lips as she popped grapes in her mouth.

"Do you wish.."

Serena held up a finger as Darien began to speak.

"I want to enjoy my meal before you destroy everything. Let me eat in peace."

She watched a small smile form as he nodded his head.

It wasn't long before her eyes shifted to the desserts and Serena couldn't help it as she stood and reached for another plate. She knew Darien was watching her but for the first time, she didn't care. The last time she had a true, proper meal had been over a six months ago.

She licked her lips as she eyed the cheesecakes and chocolate brownies. Knowing she'd be sick if she actually consumed everything she grabbed, Serena realized she didn't care. Today was probably her last day as a human and she would enjoy it to the fullest. Moving around the table, she eyed another section for cookies and almost felt like skipping to them until her eyes fell upon the assortment.

She stopped cold.

Her sapphire eyes skimmed over the lemon drops. The mint drops. The raspberry filled. These were all Litas'- Or, at least from her bakery. Her eyes lifted as she looked over the able at Darien.

"What the hell is this?"

The damn nightwalker didn't even flinch as he stood, his eyes now more blue instead of red.

"Eat first. We will discuss everything afterwards."

Slamming her plate on the table, Serena shook her head, "No. We will discuss this now. Why do you have Lita's cookies here? Is this some sick joke? Was she taken during the round-up as well and you broke into her bakery?"

She watched him bring his hand up to his face and pinch the bridge between his eyes.

"Serena, there is a lot to explain and you are testing my beasts' patience at the moment." Moving his hand, his eyes connected with her own, "I can tell you are still hungry and exhausted. Your scent is also getting to me; now please, finish eating and I will tell you everything."

Noticing his eyes turning bluer by the second, Serena recalled the conversation she had with Jakob in her apartment not long ago. They were more dangerous when they looked human-or as human looking as they could possibly get.

Grabbing her plate, she moved back to her seat and reached for the pitcher of water that was situated between her and the food. Pouring herself a glass, she drank quickly as she saw Darien's eyes narrow as he followed the movement of her throat.

Placing the cup down and reaching for the brownie, Serena turned towards him.

"Now talk."

His heavy sigh feathered across her face as he leaned forward; his nearness had every sense screaming at her to run from the danger.

"Do you remember when I mentioned Apricari?"

Taking another bite, Serena nodded.

Darien continued, "To bring the sun to oneself. It was a belief held by my Elder, Endymion. It is what he called Selene, the woman the other Elders told you about."

"My ancestor?"

Darien nodded, "He called Selene his moonlight-his only light in an endless dark night. He asked me to watch over her and their child. The _Mortis Mercator_ _were created for this very purpose."_

_Ignoring the fact that his age was beyond what she felt like counting too, Serena swallowed hard, "So you are a death merchant?"_

_Watching his head nod only once, Serena felt her body stiffen._

_"And they..you…were created by this elder to protect Selene and her child?"_

_"And the family line."_

_Licking her overly dry lips, Serena reached for the water pitcher again and had to take several gulps before she could continue._

_"And that's how you found me?"_

_She watched him sigh as he leaned forward even more, resting his forearms on his knees, "I never lost sight of you. I have been protecting Endymion's heirs since Selene."_

_Serena felt her brow scrunch as she tried to digest his words. He could be lying to her and playing her. But as she eyed him, he seemed open; Sincere. But thinking back, Serena had to admit that she didn't know the kind of games nightwalkers enjoyed playing. All of this could easily be a hoax; something to do to pass the time and offer some enjoyment for their immortality. Realizing that he was waiting for her she blinked a few times, making sure her eyes were clear._

_"So why have you pulled me into this now? The elders said you told them about me. If you were supposed to protect me, why put me directly into harm's way?"_

_"The elders have known for centuries that the Death Merchants have never fully been under their control; not like the vampires or half-bloods. They knew that when they slaughtered our Elder, that a rift grew between us. When the sun faded and they were able to move above ground and outside, we took to creating the system we have today; to stop them from continuously hunting and draining the human population."_

_Sapphire eyes widened, "YOU created the round-up?!"_

_Seeing him move back, resting his arm on the table and moving one leg to rest on the other he sighed. "Yes, or else the human species would have been annihilated. They were planning on allowing the vampires to run wild. We keep them at bay. They are easily created and care little for anything other than themselves."_

_Swallowing proved difficult as Serena turned to face him, her eyes staying trained on his lips instead of his eyes, "So why? Why did you turn me in?"_

_Sighing again, Darian stood and moved towards the dessert section of the table. Serena could help but follow his lethal form. While everything in her screamed to run as far away from him as possible, another part of her was entranced by the dangerous creature before her._

_"A vampire caught your scent, as he was following a Lycan mate. I was unsure if he had reported your unique smell to the Elders or not. Jakob killed him, but I had to do something."_

_He moved back as she realized he grabbed a brownie from one of the assorted trays and took a bite._

_"I proposed the plan of mixing with you."_

_The blush rose again as he stated "mixing" and Serena took a bite of her own brownie._

_"This allowed myself and the Death Merchants to formulate a proper plan. To give us time."_

_Lifting a golden brow, Serena looked at him confused. A plan?_

_"A plan? What plan did you 'formulate'?"_

_His eyes finally lifted towards her own and Serena found it difficult to concentrate as whispers began to sprinkle across her brain._

_"Serena, I'm not asking you to breed with me in order to bring about a new species of nightwalkers that could hunt and kill the Lycans."_

_"Then what are you asking me?"_

_His eyes shifted away and the whispers slowly faded as he stood once again. His chuckle slid down her spine like a sweet caress._

_"I now understand why Endymion could not stay away from Selene. It truly is a pull to the sun."_

_"Darien…" her tone was more scolding than anything; A plea for him to answer her question._

_"I am not at war with the Lycans. We have a common enemy and wish to destroy them. What I'm asking of you, Serena, is not to create a species to protect the Elders and their henchmen, the vampires. I'm asking you to create a species that will take over once we slaughter them."_

_"We?" Her voice came out in a squeak as he leaned over her, his eyes searching her face._

_"The lycans and the Death Merchants."_

_Snapping her head to the right, Serena's eyes widened as Kaleb, Lita's friend, stepped through a second arch way leading from another room. Her mouth fell open when Lita came in behind him. A tall brunette man stood to her left, his arm wrapped securely around her waist._

_"Lita?"_

_Her one and only friend smiled at her; her emerald eyes lined with tears._

_"I'm sorry for the deception, Serena."_

_Her mouth flew open and closed multiple times as her mind tried to process what was going on._

_"I don't..I don't understand. Why…" she swallowed hard as Darien sat back down beside her; his long cold fingers taking hold of her own._

_"Due to the number of vampires and how easily they are made, we are afraid that our numbers will drop once we go to war. Since the lycan pups grow at a slower rate, as do our own, we fear that we may end up back exactly where we started. But if there is another Elder to stand up, to take control, our chances will increase."_

_Her head began to spin again as her brain tried to process the information. So they wanted her to have a child? What good would that do if her child grew at a slower rate than vampires? Plus, a part of that child would be human._

_"I don't understand."_

_Darien's hands tightened on her own; his eyes once again searching her face, "I'm asking you to help save the human species, Serena. Producing an heir to become the next and only Elder. An Elder from the line of Endymion."_

_Glancing between Lita and Darien, Serena felt her dry lips and ran her tongue across them. Everything was beyond crazy at the moment. Her brain simply couldn't keep up. Then something else hit her; her conversation with Lita._

_"But I thought only girls are born to a human and nightwalker. All of the Elders I saw were male. The males of your species are the strongest. Right?"_

_For the first time since the conversation had turned, Serena noticed a slight grin ghost across Darien's lips. The air in the room stiffened as all breathing, from herself and the lycans across the table, seemed to stop. The air felt like static as Darien ran his fingers across the top of her hands; sending a shiver to coarse through her body. She couldn't make eye contact even if she wanted too._

_"I'm asking you to allow me to turn you."_

* * *

_And that's it for now!_

_Review/thoughts/opinions/constructive criticism._

_-LAla_

_Don't forget to check out my original story Fictionpress: LAlaland328_

Toodles! Спасибо!


	11. Author's note

Hey everyone.

So, these past few months have been crazy. I honestly didn't even realize it was November. 0_o Anyways, I have been going back and forth with this and I've quite literally lost my momentum for this story. I never thought that would happen. Ever.

I'm finishing up my other two stories currently, Give your heart a break and Monster, but with this one, I'm hating the direction it's gone. Yep, I'm re-working it. Yes, some parts will stay the same and the generally dark theme, but how I planned on it going and other parts that have already been written will be changed. When I started writing it out more, it just didn't flow right and regardless of what I did, it kept turning into something I didn't want. It's not a sappy love story and never will be. FYI. I wanted to challenge myself, as a writer, more than just creating something that's been done 100 times before. So please bear with me as I re-work this.

I haven't abandoned my stories nor forgotten them. Life has just been crazy. With a deployment coming up, it will get crazier, but I haven't stopped writing. Just haven't been posting anything because I was never satisfied.

Anyways, I'll be back with a better and more thoughtout version of this story. In the meantime, check out my other stories(which two more will be completed soon!) and a new up-coming one that I've also been working on!

Thank you for reading and keep checking in!

~LAla


End file.
